TRUE LOVE , IT REALLY EXISTS
by natsumi511
Summary: coleccion de capis SASUSAKU. una historia de amor k comienza desd la primera vez k la vio. todos podemos amar...incluso yo. AU. pasen lean. * capi 14 FINAL! *
1. te conoci

hi hi !!!....despues de muuuuuuu......ucho tiempo regresé ^^ ( inner: salida de la tumba...renaci muajaja) etto....bueno no tanto pero bueh...

a verr....lo priemro k todo ....espero k hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas y puyes feliz año ( re-recontra atrasado =(....) lo siento, la culpa s d mi imaginacion.....k tbn s tomo sus "merecidas"(¬¬ inner: notese l sarcasmo) vacaciones xD!!

pero aqui estoy de nuevo, y esta vez con mi pareja ( y la d la mayoria tbn ) favorita: SASUSAKU (INNER: obviamente!!! ^^). seran capitulos muy pequeñitos, pero eso sí todos seran secuenciales, que procurare publicar interdiario ( si mi tiempo y mi escurridiza imaginacion m lo permiten hehe ) aun no tngo listo l final n tmpc se cuantos drabbles constituiran la historia, asi k puedo cambiar l giro de acuerdo a sus opiniones y sugerencias ^^

wenu wenu...el primer capi de esta coleccion con ustedes (inner: yo aca con los platillos y tambores...ta ta ta taaaann!!!)

DISCLAIMER ON

* * *

**TE CONOCI**

Un blanco camión se estacionó frente a su casa.

"el carro de las mudanzas" dedujo con facilidad el pequeño – un mozuelo de aproximadamente ocho años, mirada ónice y quizás fría pero irónicamente esta resaltaba la belleza y ternura del rostro del pequeño, cabellos negros y hermosa piel blanca - , que desde la ventana de su habitación, observaba al vehículo intruso en "su" calle.

Perfecto - bisbisó sarcásticamente – nuevos vecinos

Continuó observando, para "conocer" quienes serian aquellos "intrusos" – ya estaban bien los pocos vecinos que tenían, ¿Por qué habría de tener uno más? Era…MOLESTO – pensaba para sí el infante.

Descendieron los empleados, llevando consigo, muebles, cajas, cuadros, y muchas otras cosas que, supuso, serian las pertenencias de la nueva familia que habitaría la casa de enfrente.

Minutos después del arribo del camión, el chirrido de un auto azul llamo su atención:

De este, hizo su aparición una pareja, que se adentro en la casa con suma rapidez, y tras unos minutos de inspeccionar – tal vez- reaparecieron en la entrada, haciendo señas al auto – alguien más venia con ellos – para que bajara.

Es entonces cuando la vio por primera vez: una niña, podría tener su misma edad, descendió con timidez del vehículo. No pudo observarla con detalle, pues estaba de espaldas. Pero noto que era muy delgada a su parecer, ya que la polera carmín y la pantaloneta rosa que llevaba puestas resultaban ser prendas holgadas para su frágil cuerpo, tenía los pies pequeños. Sin embargo, lo que más llamo su atención fue su cabello: era corto y lo llevaba suelto, decorado con un listón rojo a modo de diadema, y por encima de esto: era de un peculiar tono rosa. Jamás había visto a nadie que tuviera ese cabello, por lo que continuó observándola un poco más.

Como si sintiera la presencia de alguien, la pequeña se detuvo en la mitad del jardín. Se giro y observo la ventana de la casa que se imponía frente a ella. No pudo observar a nadie, pero…era una sensación extraña la que la recorrió… sus padres la llamaron. Desvió la mirada, y acudió al llamado de sus padres.

Aun su respiración era entrecortada. La había visto. Se había perdido en esos hermosos ojos jade. No comprendió a que se debía esa reacción: sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y su corazón acelerarse. Era extraño y también…molesto.

Cerró la cortina, y se recostó en la cama. Jamás volvería a ver a esa niña- se prometió.

No le gustaba lo que había sentido aquel dia...**cuando la conoció**.

* * *

Y ...Y....Y....k les aprecio?...ls gustó?...lo continuo?...dioganme , diganme si?!! ( nada le cueta dar clic al botoncito verde d mas abajo...onegai) espero con ansias sus comntarios, buenos malos, sugerencias, frutas y verduras, lo k sea,.....lo aceptare con gusto ^^

no leemos ....(dependiendo de los reviews)...mañana o pasado mañana....cuidense muuuchote...

besos.

pd: por fin habra manga mañana (m comi todas las uñas por la ansiedad al no tener manga casi mas d 2 semanas....kya!!!)....ah! y leyeron alultima entrevista a masashi ?...sta buenisima....ya kiero saber mas d naruto .... .)

besos nuevo. bye ^^


	2. watashi wa

olas olas....^^!!

ya paso un dia ( lo siento m demore n publicar T.T....was my fault....sry !!)....pero x fin !! aki sta l capi nro 2. nu tngo mucho mas k decir. soLo espero k lo disfruten ...^^

entonces ya no los aburro mas.....k comiece l capi!!!^

Disclaimer ON

* * *

**WATASHI WA…**

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde la llegada de los nuevos vecinos, quienes el día de hoy habían organizado una fiesta…

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde y se encontraba en el patio, jugando con baloncesto. Es fácil deducir que se negó a asistir a la celebración de los... ¿Cómo era que se llamaban?... ¡ah, sí! Los Haruno.

… estaba decidido a encestar, lanzo el balón y… este no fue a parar a la cesta, sino que choco resbalo de sus manos antes de ser lanzado y rodo hacia la acera. Camino lentamente dispuesto a coger su juguete. Pero, como si fuese cosa del destino, este continuo girando hasta detenerse en el lugar que mas detestaba. El jardín de enfrente.

-kusou – fue la primera vez que pronuncio la interjección. Afortunadamente sus padres no estaban en casa para amonestarlo.

Rendido – ya que no cruzaría la calle por nada del mundo – decidió a entrar a su casa.

Ya iba a girar el picaporte de la puerta de madera, cuando una voz lo detuvo:

E-etto… c-creo, creoqueestoestuyo – se estremeció al oír esa voz femenina. La misma extraña sensación que aquella vez…

Se giró. No se equivocaba, la voz pertenecía a la niña que hacía una semana, con tan solo observarla, había causado un caos de sensaciones dentro de él. Hoy no lucia tan diferente a la vez en la que la "conoció": la única diferencia era el color de la pantaloneta, era verde en esta ocasión.

La vio sonriéndole tímidamente, sostenía el balón con los brazos extendidos hacia él, un rubor – nada leve- cubría sus albinas mejillas, y sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. ¿Estaba nerviosa?

Cogió el objeto que le pertenecía, evitando rozarla en absoluto, y se viró con rapidez sin decir una sola palabra. Aunque quizás un "hm" se consideraría como una en su caso.

Sakura Haruno – le oyó decir – me llamo Sakura – repitió.

Si se habría girado, se habría encontrado con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su dulce rostro y una amistosa mano dispuesta a estrecharla con la suya. Sin embargo, es de suponer que el jamás volteo hacia ella.

Aquellos minutos le parecieron interminables, la tristeza se fue apoderando de ella. Aún seguía de espaldas, sin inmutarse ante nada. Bajó el brazo y borró su sonrisa, tan pronto como notó que él abría la puerta…

Sentía algo de culpa por dejarla así, jamás lo había sentido con otras niñas, ni siquiera con otras personas, pero esta vez…sentía que no podía dejarla así:

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke -respondió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

k tal estuvo??... kieren la conti?? o...lo dejo??... hare lo k ustedes digan....espero rexcibir pronto sus comntarios, tometes y lechugas y todo l k uds kieran decirme o tirarme...xD!!

agradezco muxo a los k dejaron su review , pues para ellos es este capi....y si kieren tener mas capis...y mas pronto ....solol hagan clic n l botoncito verde...

matta...ashita ^^

rpta al anonimo:

**jesse**: gracias por el comnt, y wenu, admitop k stopy un pcoo loca...hehe...pero a veces es bueno mantener al lector ansiosonu cree??...haha ^^....pero wenu aki sta l nuevo capi y espero k tbn t guste. cdt. y espero leerte esta vez tbn ^^


	3. festival

holas d nuevo !!! ^^

pues aki stoi con la tercera entrega de esta coleccion. sausaku sii!!

kreo k hoy no tngo mucho k decir...solo k disfruten de ste nuevo capi ^^

DISCLAIMER ON

* * *

**FESTIVAL**

Mañana seria el festival de primavera. Los preparativos ya habían comenzado una semana atrás y la algarabía se sentía en el ambiente. Todos estaban felices. Excepto un apuesto pelinegro que sentado en el jardín de su casa golpeaba con furia el balón que tenía entre sus manos.

No le disgustaba el festival, cabe aclarar. Por supuesto que a un púber de su edad – 13 años- le agradaban ya las salidas con amigos y obviamente no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de asistir a un festival. El problema radicaba, en que esta vez no saldría con sus amigos del colegio, ni siquiera con alguna de sus fans de la escuela – pues era de saberse que muchas de sus compañeras de clase estaban enamoradas de su enorme atractivo –. No señores, estaba frenético porque tendría que estar de "niñero" todo el día. De la muchacha más molesta de todas: ELLA.

Maldijo el día en que sus padres asistieron a aquella fiesta y congeniaron, demasiado bien para su gusto, con los Haruno. Desde aquella ocasión, sus padres se empeñaron en hacer que sus retoños se conocieran más y se hiciesen "buenos" amigos. Recordó el brillo de los ojos de la pequeña cuando le dijeron que él la acompañaría a los festivales, jugaría con ella toda las tardes y estudiaría en el mismo colegio en el que él lo hacía ("así podrán volver juntos" – le había dicho su madre). Pero a él, esa noticia lo incomodó. No era porque la odiase, al contrario, era porque existía un sentimiento, extraño, molesto y, muy distante al odio; que lo embargaba cada vez que ella estaba a su lado. Era por ello que la evitaba, era por eso que se escondía tras una máscara de frialdad cuando estaba ante ella. No permitiría que los desvaríos de su corazón alterasen su conducta y mucho menos lo conviertan en alguien que detestaba. Era ella una molestia, porque aunque lo intentaba, no podía sacarla de su mente…

Deseó que el día nunca llegase, pero lastimosamente, aunque pareciese un dios bajado del Olimpo, no lo era. Así que, inevitablemente, estaba frente a la puerta de aquella casa y; antes de que tocase el timbre, esta se abrió.

Oh! ¡Pero qué lindo que estas con ese yukata Sasuke-chan! – exclamo cariñosamente la dueña de la casa, saludando con una gran sonrisa al joven – espera un momento por favor, esa niña se demora demasiado… ¡Sakura! ¡niña baja pronto que ya esperan por ti!

En respuesta al llamado, se pudo escuchar una puerta cerrarse con suavidad y el sonido de unas sandalias avanzar. Sintió su corazón latir más fuerte, cada vez que los pasos se acercaban. Y cuando la vio en la entrada de la sala, no pudo evitar que el color subiera a sus mejillas. Ella estaba radiante: Una yukata rosa, y algunos toques verdes, cubrían su delgada – y ahora bien formada- figura. Su cabello estaba recogido en un simple pero elegante moño, decorado con una peineta plateada. Un tenue brillo que decoraba sus labios y el carmín de sus mejillas – podría ser el rubor – la hacían ver encantadora y tierna. Ladeo la cabeza para evitar que ella note, cuan afectado había quedado al verla. Ella por su parte, solo sonrió…

* * *

y diganme...k tal??....el capi era un poquito mas largo asi k decidi separarlo en 2 partes....kieren leer ya el sgte??.....

todo dependera del nro de reviews (inner: no hay presion hehe...pero kreen k al menos puedan hacer k nta cifra aumnte hasta ....nuc 15 tal vez??...)....

wenu espero sus comntarios, si les gusto, aburrio, enojo, enternecio...lo k hayan sentido al leer el capi solo diganlo si???....sus comntarios m ayudan a mejorar como escritora, admas que son un excelente motivador ^^...

nus leemos pronto ( kizas n menos d 12 horas ^^)...un besoteee ^^


	4. FESTIVAL II

holas holas!!...me demore un poco mas d lo dicho vdd...

wenu para k no esperen mas...aki les traigo elo capi Nº 4!!!!

DISFRUTENLO!!!

Disclaimer: ON

* * *

**FESTIVAL II **

Hacía unas horas que ya estaban en la feria. Ella se deleitaba con cada juego que encontrase y el solo permanecía callado. No era lo que esperaba, pero al menos estaba contenta por tenerlo a su lado.

¿podrías coger un pescado para mi Sasuke-kun? – el la miro fríamente, solo significaba un rotundo "no" – es que no soy buena para estas cosas – insistió, sin embargo, el continuaba firme en su "decisión" – ¿es acaso que tampoco sabes cómo hacerlo? Si es así entonces n-- no pudo continuar. El muchacho ya estaba con la pequeña red en la mano intentando coger al pez.

Lo observaba, mientras el intentaba acceder – aunque no por gusto- a su petición. Definitivamente, no se equivoco cuando afirmo que él tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero le divertía verlo intentarlo. Parecía que también se comenzaba a divertir. Continuó observándolo, hasta que por primera vez lo vio sonreír: lo había conseguido. Ambos encontraron sus miradas y juntos sonrieron…Quizás él no lo había notado, pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel moreno, desde la primera vez que lo vio. Y quizás algún día, se armaría de valor para decirle lo que sentía.

Los interrumpió el sonido de los primeros fuegos artificiales, se alejaron del puesto hasta una colina y observaron juntos el final del festival. "Algún día" decía para sí "pero por ahora, puedo ser feliz con tan solo tenerlo a mi lado. Justo como hoy…"

* * *

y ...k tal ?? k tal??...como me kedo??.... perdonenme por la demora...pero uds tmpco cumplieron mi peticion T.T (no alcance los reviews soñados T.T)...pero sta vez ma ayudaran??....ya tngo l siguiente capi listo...y es un poco mas largo k estos 4 asi k ....ano les dire cuando lo publicare....todo depende d sus ocomntarios ^^ (saben bn k uno scribe por diversion y sin fines d lucro, pero s bno sentior l apoyo de los lectores....)

espero leerlos `pronto...ya saben, espero con gusto recibir sus suge rencias , opiniones, comntarios (buenos o malos), etc....

nos vemos...bye ^^


	5. LLUVIA

holas holas...despues de (no muchos dias, aunk para mi aprecieron 1000 años luiz sin inter xD!!) algun tiempo...xD!! estoi d nuevo por aki....y k mas k recompernsarlos por al espera con un siguiente capi (k admas sera un poco mas largo hehe ^^)... realmnte estaba inspirada y disfrute mucho escribiendolo, asi k espero k uds disfruten leerlo n.n...si??....

no los aburro mas y aki sta l capitulo nº 5!!!!!

disclaimer: naruto y todos sus prsonajes pertenecen ( desafortunadamante) a masasshi kishimoto ( y no a mi...T.T)** inner: pero algun dia....SASUKE sera mio muajajjaja XD!!**

* * *

**LLUVIA**

Tenía que esperarla salir de clases, como de costumbre.

¿Es que acaso ella siempre tenía que ponerlo en situaciones así? Jamás esperaba a nadie y quizás lo había hecho cuando ambos estaban en la escuela. Pero, ahora que él – un año mayor que ella – ya estaba en preparatoria, esto era ridículo, denigrante – para un Uchiha como él - y … subrayo: MOLESTO

Caminaba lentamente en dirección a la escuela, ella ya debería estar esperándolo…

Volteo la esquina, algunas muchachas vestidas de uniforme le lanzaban miradas indiscretas, mas no les prestó atención. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la imagen de la muchacha que hacia estremecerlo: apoyada contra la pared – al lado del portón – sujetaba su maletín con ambas manos apoyándolas delante de su falda, su cabello – ahora largo y suelto – ondeaba con el viento de la tarde que sin cuidado alguno la abrazaba.

Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a verla cada día; la sensación extraña dentro de él, continuaba siendo la misma que 7 años atrás. Entonces ya nada le pareció molesto, al contrario, el hecho de saber que solo él sería su compañero, se convertía en un placer…Uno, que con gran gusto aceptó.

- Sakura – dio un respingo cuando la llamó por su nombre. El color subió a sus mejillas y solo asintió cuando vio que el muchacho pasaba delante de ella. Lo siguió. Y así se enrumbaron camino a casa…

No era extraño que no hablasen en el camino. Más eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos. Él se sentía bien a su lado – solo que no debía demostrarlo, en especial a ella –. Y ella, solo su presencia bastaba para hacerla feliz.

Un estruendo altera su quieta caminata. Ambos se detienen y levantan la vista: era el anuncio de que una tormenta se avecinaba. El cielo de pronto se vio cubierto por negros nubarrones, algunos relámpagos iluminaron la nueva textura y gruesas gotas comenzaron a derramarse sobre la tierra.

Notaron entonces que no llevaban consigo un paraguas. ¿Quién llevaría uno en verano? Lo único que podían hacer era buscar un lugar donde guarecerse. Aligeraron el paso…

Estaban sentados en unas rústicas bancas de madera que hallaron, al menos tenían un techo bajo el cual resguardarse. Solo debían permanecer ahí hasta que cese la lluvia…

Tenía puesta la mirada al frente, observando cómo las calles se despejaban conforme incrementaba la lluvia. Pero entonces un extraño sonido le hizo prestar atención a su compañera: con apenas la blusa del uniforme, el frio lograba estremecerla: sus dientes castañeaban, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y vanamente intentaba darse calor abrazándose a sí misma.

Por un impulso tal vez, se vio despojándose de su saco y depositándolo sobre ella. Tampoco supo por qué la abrazó y la pego a su cuerpo: "así te mantendrás caliente" le había dicho, pero no había sido solo por eso. Era porque al verla tan frágil y desprotegida, decidió cuidar de ella… sintió su tibio cuerpo apoyarse contra el suyo, se sentía bien admitió.

- Arigato – dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible. Un calorcito se albergó en su corazón. Se sintió cómodo y… contento. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y permanecieron así: juntos. No le importaba lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, al menos no por ahora. Porque tenía todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien. ELLA

Se sobresaltó al notar lo que acababa de sentir. Había descubierto la razón de aquella ola de sensaciones que ella causaba en él: estaba enamorado. Uchiha Sasuke había sucumbido ante el dios Eros y ahora ya era tarde para intentar huir. Comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de la joven y por primera vez dejo que los sentimientos que intento reprimir por años afloraran esa tarde:

-Sakura, hace mucho que me gustaría decirte que…- hizo una pausa, quería decirle tantas cosas, decirle lo hermosa que era, que desde el día que la conoció solo tuvo ojos para ella y que desde entonces la amo… tanto por decir pero… - watashi…dai suki – fue lo único que dijo. Aunque quizás esa era la frase que resumía todo aquello que deseaba expresar.

El silencio comenzó a hacerse incómodo. Esperó alguna reacción, pero nada paso. Se separo un poco de ella, para ver lo que ocurría. Descubrió entonces que se había quedad dormida. La observó: sus parpados cerrados y sus grandes cejas negras, cubrían sus verdes orbes, su respiración pausada parecía un vals de Schubert y una sutil sonrisa curvaba sus labios; se veía tan dulce. Una leve risa escapo de sus labios: cuan estúpido se habría escuchado al decirle todo ello, mientras ella estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

La lluvia ceso pero permanecieron ahí por mucho más. El descansaba - con una sonrisa adornando su perfecto rostro – apoyado sobre la joven que desde ahora se había convertido en su amada.

* * *

y k tal me kedo??....kreen k merece reviews??... espero k si ^^...xD!!...si les gusto o no, solo escribanlo, estare ansiosa por leerlos ^^.

wenu wenu, me voi para continuar escribiendo l siguiente capi....(¿kieren k lo suba pronto?)

si su respuesta es SI: dejen review, si es nO: tambien dejen review y si tienen otra postura....pues tbn dejen review ^^

nos leemos. cuidense muuuchote.

para aumntar al tension (o tal vez no xD!!) les dejo el titulo del siguiente capi:

**"CONFESION: SUKI DAYO"**

BESOS.


	6. SUKI DAYO

inner: o hayou!!! esta noche yo sere su anfitriona, pues Natsumi-chan esta muy ocupada intentando escribir el siguiente capi, tiene tarea de frances y por encima de ello: esta tirada en cama con un fiebre de casi 40°...xD!!!....asi que yo, con l alto sentido de responsabilidad que tengo no podia dejarlos sin capi vdd??....o puede k si muajajja....nee... solo estoy aqui presentandoles lo que tanto esperaban ta ta ta tannn....avec vous: el capitulo 6 de nuestro querido fic ....ENJOY IT!!!

disclaimer: Naruto y bla bla bla Masashi Kishimoto. pero io hare lo imposible por secuestrar a Sasuke, amarrarlo a mi viejo catre y jugar mucho con el muajjaja....(kreo k a fiebre d natsumi-chan yambien me afecto xD!!)

nolos aburro mas...aki sta el capi nuevo

-palabra- dialogo

_palabra: pensamiento_

* * *

**CONFESION- "SUKI DAYO"**

Esta sería una noche larga para un apuesto moreno, que caminaba en círculos dentro de su habitación. ¿Qué era lo que causaba su desvelo? Se preguntan tal vez. La respuesta es simple: aquella tarde había descubierto que estaba enamorado, y ya no podría reprimir ese sentimiento más. Si había tomado el valor de confesar abiertamente sus sentimientos una vez – ya no debía retroceder – podría hacerlo nuevamente. Le diría que la amaba.

Ya notamos entonces el por qué de su ansiedad: El gran Uchiha estaba practicando como declararse. Era gracioso verlo apoyado en el velador, frente a un espejo, poniendo un rostro aun más serio que el de costumbre, carraspeando un poco para tener una voz más varonil y…

- Sakura – comenzó su discurso – en todos estos años yo… - se detuvo y luego negó con la cabeza. Comenzó nuevamente: – sabes que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y no solo un lazo de amistad nació entre nosotros, al menos no para mí. Quiero que sepas que desde el primer momento en que te vi… No, no, ¡no y NO! - exclamó alejándose del mueble. Elevo las manos hasta depositarlas sobre sus negros cabellos, los cuales revolvió con frustración.

¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? ¿Acaso no bastaba con preguntarle si quería salir con él? ¿Por qué intentaba aprender un discurso como ese para ella? ¿Por qué quería impresionarla? … todo aquello se debía a dos factores: el primero, que nunca en su vida él se había declarado. Siempre eran las chicas quienes se le acercaban y le pedían que salga con ellas; y segundo, que por primera vez, el miedo se apoderaba del joven Uchiha. ¿Miedo a que? Se preguntaran. La respuesta hela aquí: al rechazo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría a alguien como él? Sin embargo lectores, es un sentimiento que se apodera de todos aquellos que están enamorados, la duda y el miedo embargan nuestros corazones y tememos equivocarnos frente a nuestras suposiciones respecto a lo que el ser amado siente….

Cayó sobre la cama. Estaba exhausto, pues un remolino de emociones, sacudieron su ser en un día. Hubiera querido conciliar el sueño, pero no podía: el mañana lo inquietaba. Mañana. Pasarían tantas cosas…o tal vez no…

*

*

*

A cada paso que daba, su rostro se tensaba en una mueca de enfado y frustración: durante todo el camino no había podido decirle nada. Cada vez que intentaba decírselo, el valor lo abandonaba; solo se quedaba callado y continuaba caminando. ¿Acaso era tan difícil declararse?

- Bueno Sasuke-kun – se detuvo al escuchar su voz – nos vemos el lunes ¿sí? – iba tan retraído intentando encontrar el momento oportuno, que no había notado que ya habían llegado. La vio dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa y luego dar el primer paso en dirección a su casa. Esta era su última oportunidad, no la dejaría ir…

- Sasuke-kun … ¿pasa algo? – preguntó sorprendida al sentir su muñeca aprisionada por las fuertes manos de su compañero. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal ante el contacto. Su corazón latió más aprisa…

- Sakura – dio un respingo, cuando lo oyó pronunciar su nombre, tras el prolongado silencio que los había envuelto – h-hay algo que… - lo observó sorprendida. Jamás lo había visto titubeando. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él? Pero a pesar de no saber el por qué de su comportamiento, no pudo evitar que su corazón salte de emoción, ansioso por escuchar sus palabras – solo te lo diré una vez así que escucha atentamente (*)- dijo, retomando su postura fría y serena. ¡Diablos! Le costaba tanto decirlo. Ladeo el rostro para evitar que ella note el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, apenado por lo que iba decir… "vamos díselo" se animaba mentalmente – watashi … suki dayo – susurró.

(…)

Una suave brisa de verano los acarició. El silencio se hacía interminable.

Sus jades lo observaban sorprendidos, brillosos. Permaneció frente a él, sin hacer ningún movimiento, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar: No podía creer que fuera cierto, aquello por lo que esperó durante tantos años… Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Sus blancas mejillas se tornaron carmines. Y su corazón latió mucho más rápido – que sentía que en algún momento podría estallar. Hubiera querido saltar a sus brazos y robarle un beso que deseaba probar…

- ¡Sakura! ¿a qué hora piensas entrar a casa? Hace media hora que debiste haber llegado -los interrumpió una chillona voz femenina - ¡ah! También esta Sasuke-chan ¡konnichiwa!… gracias por acompañar a esta niña – saludo al joven muy cortésmente - ¡apúrate Sakura! ¡tu padre está muriendo de hambre! – llamo a su hija por última vez mientras desaparecía tras la puerta…

- ¡Ya voy okaa-san! - la escucho responder

_¡kusou! Nada había salido bien. No había sido capaz de decir nada más que eso y ahora_…

- También te quiero…Sasuke-kun – la escuchó susurrar a su oído, luego de sentir en su piel el contacto dulce y fugaz de sus suaves labios en su mejilla.

* * *

(*)Esta es la misma frase que utiliza Yano Motoharu para declarase a Nanami-chan en "bokura ga ita" (episodio 4)

**inner: les gustó??....kieren leer l capi sgte pronto?...si s asi, kreen k m harian el favor de dejarnos algun review, quizas ese ayude a que baje la fiebre de natsumi-san y pronto nos deleite con mas capis. ademas k no soportare estar mas tiempom de anfitriona hehe....le dejo a ella los saludos y despedidas, todo esto a mi m strezaaaa!!! ...xD!!.....wenu Natsumi chan m encargo no decirles nada...pero la desobedecere y les dare l titulo del sgte capi....kieren saberlo?..........**

**no los escuchooo.....**

**wenu:**

**ahi va: "PRIMERA CITA"**

**Y POR CIERTO!! muchos saludos, besos y agradecimientos a todos aquellos que nos dejaron reviews en los capis anteriores.**

**NOs LEEmos. besoteeees!!!**


	7. primera cita

holas holas!!

d veras k lamento la demora: la gripe no tuvo compasion d mi T.T...pero ahora ya stoy bn n.n asi k sin demora aki esta l capi siguiente d sta coleccion. espero k la disfruten!!!!

DISCLAIMER ON

* * *

**PRIMERA CITA **

No habría querido llegar tarde, al menos no a su primera cita, pero… no pudo dormir aquella noche por la emoción de saber que Sasuke… y que después de ello la llamase invitándola al cine para esta tarde. Estuvo horas en su dormitorio pensando en cómo actuar, que decir, como vestirse y tantas otras cosas que hacen los enamorados. ¿Qué hace uno en una cita? Se preguntaba. Había esperado con ansias que el día llegase, pero el problema era que no sabía realmente que hace uno cuando está saliendo con alguien. Estaba tan nerviosa, emocionada y…cansada de tanto correr para llegar al lugar donde la estaría esperando

Perdón por la tardanza Sasuke-kun - saludo un poco apenada.

Hm – le escucho decir. Después de todo, a pesar de que estuvieran saliendo, Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke. No importaba, así lo quería. Lo vio pasar delante de ella y avanzar unos pasos. Sin embargo, luego se detuvo - ¿piensas quedarte ahí? – hablo de nuevo. Pero, esta vez pudo notar en su voz un deje de ternura. Lo miro de frente y comprobó que su mirada era tierna y una imperceptible sonrisa le era dedicada.

La vio sonrojarse unos segundos y luego escucho el sonido de sus sandalias chocar con el suelo, espero hasta que estuviera a su lado; y luego retomaron la marcha…

Estuvieron todo el camino en silencio. Ella con la cabeza baja, caminaba con las manos cruzadas, apoyadas delante de su blanca falda. Se preguntaba qué era lo que debía de hacer ahora: Una pareja paso a su costado, la chica iba sujetando del brazo al joven y el la sujetaba por la cintura. El carmín tiño sus mejillas nuevamente cuando se imagino en esa situación con él…._no podría_….

(…)

Tomaron asiento y esperaron a que las luces se apaguen y la película – una romántica por supuesto- comenzara...

La sala se fue llenando de parejas de adolescentes, que entraban abrazados y se sentaban en los asientos más oscuros y alejados. Esto no hizo más que ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba. ¿Qué es lo que Sasuke tramaba? ¿Era eso lo que debía hacer?... realmente esta cita, el lugar y todo no le pareció romántico…al contrario, era incomodo.

La película comenzó…

El popcorn se encontraba entre sus asientos. Tímidamente decidió coger un poco… sus manos se encontraron con las suyas, el solo contacto la hizo estremecerse. Sintió como esas fuertes manos aprisionaban las suyas. No sabía cómo reaccionar, todo esto era nuevo para ella. Entonces por sumo reflejo, retiro las manos con suma rapidez, y se dedico a mirar la pantalla atentamente…

Decidió darse por vencido: ella no caería ante sus juegos seductores; luego del incidente del popcorn había intentado abrazarla, mas solo consiguió que ella se alejase hacia el otro extremo del asiento y se pusiese más tensa. Sonrió ampliamente y la observo con dulzura: Era tan inocente y tierna. Quizás por eso se enamoro de ella. Ya no insistiría en hacer algo que a ella le incomodaba, solo continuaría viendo la película.

Ella continuaba viendo el filme. Decidió girar para verlo y entonces noto un pequeño detalle: el apoyabrazos del asiento estaba ocupado solo por la mitad, dejando un espacio para… una sonrisa curvo sus labios ante el detalle que el muchacho hizo…**ella**. Se dio cuenta de la incómoda situación en la que puso a su enamorado: a pesar de su actitud fría y seria, había intentado ser tierno y cariñoso. No tenía razón alguna para actuar como lo hizo. Entonces lentamente se acerco hacia él y levanto su brazo hasta apoyarlo junto al de él. Vio como se tenso por el contacto y luego giro para verla; ella solo le regalo una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

Tímidamente acaricio el torso de sus manos, y sus delgados dedos se entrelazaron con los de él. No pudo continuar, pues el terminó de aprisionar su mano. Sintió su calidez abrasarla y una sensación electrizante recorrer su espina dorsal…. Ya no sintió temor de nada, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado y él hizo lo mismo.

"ai shiteru" decía el protagonista de la historia y una romántica canción llenó la sala…

* * *

**para los k ven "bokura ga ita" : nuevamnte m inspire n ste anime para ste cápi...xD!!**

**realmnte kreo k la gripe m kito un poco d inspiracion...asi k no stoi tan contenta con l resultado.... ¿kreen k merece reviews? ¿kieren pronto l siguiente capi?**

**d vdd espero sus comntarios...**

**ah!! y tbn kiero agradecer a cada uno de los k me dejaron reviews an los capis anteriores....gracias por permitirm continuar deleitandolos con mi (aunk no tan buena) creacion xD!!...**

**cuidense muuuchote y nus leemos pronto. **

**besotes¨n.n**


	8. Primer beso

holas holas a todoos!!!...

se k kizas esten un poco ( por no decir muyyyy....) molestos por al demora en la publicacion de ste capi (se suponia k lo subiria la dia sgte T.T) pero lo intente....nuc k cosa l paso a la pagina pero no podia subir ningun archivo ... T.T....gomen

AH!!...cambiando un pocoo d tema les cuento algo??...buwh....el kit es k kreia k mi aniversario ( cumpli un año en fanfiction ^^ yaiii!!!) era en febrero (inner: ¬¬ la mas perdida xD!!)...pero resulta k fue el 17 de este mes T.T ( como fui cpaz d pasarlo inadvertido...T.T)..pero al menos mi consuelo es k aun si no puedo celebrar la fecha exacta pude hacerlo al menos n l mes...xD!!

wenu kizas este capi sea considerado como un presente de mi aprte....xD!!...

disfruten lo!!!

disclaimer: naruto y tooos sus personajes no m pertenecen ( desafortunadamente...=(....snif snif)....son y seran del kerido Masashi Kishimoto....(k m tiene comiendom las uñas xq aun no aparece saku, xq m intriga saber si d vdd Karin sta muerta y....muchas cosas mass.....!!!...inner: histeriaaa!!!!)

aki sta el capi!!! ( por cierto....se supone k sto ocurre l mismo dia n l k se da el capi anterior....^^)

* * *

**PRIMER BESO**

- Me llamo Hikari y estaré gustosa de atenderlo. Pida lo que quiera: será cortesía de la casa para un apuesto joven como usted – indicó la azafata tan pronto tomaron asiento. Claro está, que la muchacha solo notaba la presencia del joven.

Le molestaban las miradas indiscretas que esta le hacía a Sasuke. Además que no solo era eso, le molestaba que la observara a ella con cierto deje de desprecio. ¿Cómo una chica como ella puede estar con alguien como él? Debía estar pensando. No era que no se considerase atractiva, pero estar ante aquella joven… ya mayor y con una buena figura, muy bonita y desenvuelta. En cambio ella…

Noto un deje de tristeza en sus esmeraldas. Se debía quizás a la presencia de la camarera. Una sonrisa comprensiva adorno su rostro…

- Sakura, ¿qué es lo que ibas a pedir? – escucho su ronca voz a su lado. Parecía que la presencia de la muchacha también le incomodaba. Su corazón dio un salto al notar que el solo la miraba a ella

- Etto…un helado de fresa estará bien – contesto sonriendo

- ¿es eso todo? No desea pedir algo mas usted caballero – insistió la segunda joven con una voz coqueta y una gran sonrisa – no olvide qu—

- Un vaso de agua estará bien. Eso es todo- respondió cortante. Le incomodaba que las mujeres hiciesen eso. Además nadie le importaba ya, solo tenía ojos para aquella dulce muchacha, molesta algunas veces, cuyas hebras rosas y ojos jade lograron cautivarlo hacia tantos años atrás.

(...)

- Tienes helado en tu mejilla – le hizo notar cuando hubo terminado de comer.

- ¿eh? – pregunto – ¿aquí?- inquirió limpiando el borde de sus labios.

- Iie – respondió incomodo – un poco más a la derecha –ella obedeció – y un poco más arriba- indicó

- Rápidamente se froto con la servilleta la zona indicada - ¿ya está? – pregunto nuevamente cuando hubo terminado su labor.

_- ¿Cómo podía ser que no se diera cuenta que aun estaba manchada? ¿no debería sentir la piel melosa o algo así?_ – se preguntaba - _¿acaso quería que él le indicase? ¿Qué el mismo la limp…._ –es aquí – interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sujetó su rostro con una mano y quito con sus dedos la crema de fresa de la piel de la joven.

No pudo evitar que el color subiera a sus mejillas y que su corazón se acelerase. ¡kami! Lo tenía tan cerca, lamiendo el helado de sus dedos y…levanto la mirada para encontrarse con sus orbes ébano. Una silenciosa conversación entre sus brillosas miradas se llevaba a cabo.

Sintió su cálida respiración rozarla, noto que su rostro se acercaba…

No podía alejarse, o quizás no quería. Observo sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas rosas y sus esmeraldas brillosos…se veía realmente hermosa. No podía dejarla ir. Ella exhaló un suspiro que lo hizo estremecerse… solo quería…

Un tímido beso acorto la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios aprisionaron los de ella, comenzado un lento baile. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, era una agradable sensación la que recorrió su cuerpo.

Su primer beso, jamás espero que fuera así. Había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Además porque se lo dedico a él…

Sabia delicioso, cerezos quizás. Jamás olvidaría el sabor de sus labios…No era una experta, pero debió admitir que este había sido el mejor beso de su vida. Nadie causaba el estremecimiento que ella desato en él. Nadie sabía tan delicioso como ella…

…Ni siquiera aquel helado de fresa

* * *

y wenu wenu....k les parecio??....les gusto ( al menos una parte d lo k m gusto a mi scribirlo?) ... merece algun comntario (para decir k les gusto, no les gusto o aunk sea para molestarme por tardarme n subirlo, xq kieren l sgte capi pronto...etc)

y aprecio muuucho los anteriores comntarios...gracias a uds esta coleccion puede continuar ^^ ( este capi fue para todos uds ^^)

nos leeremos pronto (inner: eso espero ¬¬...hare o mposible xq cumplas tu palabra...muajajjajaja)

cuidense muuuchote y besos

spoiler: titulo dl siguiente capi ^^

**"Medicina" **


	9. CONTIGO

holas holas!!!

como stan??....pues spero k biennn!!! ....listos para leer l sgte capi!!!??? ....espero k siiii!!! (inner: hasta pareces animadora xD!!)

wenu perdon por la demora en subir (inner: "para variar") pero la vdd sk ahora si s m esta haciendo dificil continuar la coleccion (tngo la idea d trataran los 2 sgtes capis...pero nuc como mpezarlos :S)....

wenu admas k aparte de eso...cambie el titulo de este capi....MEDICINA era l k debia ser ya k implictamnt se explica k la unica medicina k sasuke nacesita es a saku...pero ahora le puse "contigo"...por la rpta k ella le da....bueno...uds m dicen despues cual d los 2 prefieren o si les gustaria otro titulo (sugerencias: "open")

ya no los aburro asi k aki sta l sgte capi (kami s l primr fic k scribo k pasa los 8 capis...emocioooon!!! )

disfrutenlo

DISCLAIMER ON

* * *

**CONTIGO**

Y nuevamente Uchiha Sasuke anota una canasta – anunciaban los narradores deportivos en el gimnasio –

Los gritos y porras para el aludido no se hicieron esperar. Pero nada de eso importaba para el apuesto moreno de 16 años que se encontraba en el campo de juego.

- Parece que la estrella del equipo está determinada a ganar. Esa mirada, ¡kami! No quisiera estar en el campo y sufrir la ira que despegan sus ojos…

No se equivocaban al describir su mirada. Estaba llena de ira pero también de… había un error en la narración: no era por que estuviese dispuesto a ganar, ¡al bledo con eso! Era porque…ella no estaba ahí. Porque desde hace unos días ella jamás estaba ahí, junto a él…

Una pelea, pensaran ustedes, pues así es.

¿Quién tendría la culpa? Pues la respuesta es: los dos

Aquella tarde, no había sido el mejor día para él y entonces ella apareció. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese día tuvo que comportarse así? Era tierna, dulce y un poco aniñada. Pero el engreimiento, capricho…llámenlo como quieran….había rebasado su límite hoy. Esa fue su culpa….mas luego. El tampoco debió reaccionar así: "¿no podrías dejar de ser molesta al menos hoy! "

Imaginan las consecuencias…

Entienden el por qué de su enojo y sí…también su tristeza. Pedir disculpas, esa era la opción más obvia. Pero hablamos de ellos: un Uchiha jamás se disculpa, su orgullo era primero. La Haruno sabía que había cometido un error, pero no tenía por qué disculparse; él también había errado…

Sujetaba el balón en dirección a la cesta… obnubilado consigo mismo. Todos estos días, solo estuvo pensando en ella. ¡kusou! ¿Por qué no podía alejarla de su mente, al menos un instante?...

Caminaba por los pasillos, muy cerca al gimnasio. Se había prometido no asistir al partido, pero la necesidad de verlo, o de al menos saber lo que hacía, la habían hecho sucumbir… escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de las chicas. "seguramente por él"…cuando entonces escucho exclamaciones de sorpresa y algún otro grito chillón…El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar lo que podría haber ocurrido…"no, no podía ser…"

- ¡oh no! Uchiha Sasuke cae al suelo… al parecer no notó al jugador que iba detrás suyo…esperemos que se levante pronto – hubo una pausa – parece que es grave. Están llevando al Uchiha, quien parece estar inconsciente, a la enfermería…

Las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus orbes.

- Sasuke-kun… -susurró su nombre.

*

*

*

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Le tardo un minuto reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, sin embargo esas paredes blancas eran inconfundibles… intento explicar por qué se encontraba allí, mas lo único que recordaba era que sujetaba el balón e iba a encestar una canasta cuando…

- ¡Ay! – exclamó al sentir una punzada en la pierna al intentar ponerse en pie.

- No…no debes levantarte Sasuke-kun – lo interrumpió una suave voz femenina. El tono era preocupado pero también dulce. "Definitivamente era ella" pensó para sí.

La dueña de la voz sujetó al muchacho por la espalda impidiendo que se levantara y lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama. A pesar de haber salido con él desde hace mucho no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que lo tenía cerca y mucho menos dejar de perderse en su mirada… su corazón latía tan aprisa, su piel se erizaba al contacto con la suya y una sensación electrizante subía por su espina dorsal…pero entonces recordó que ya no debía permitirse esas sensaciones, porque ahora él ya no estaba cerca, esa mirada ya no era para ella, y esa sensación electrizante le parecería fría a él. Al menos era lo que creía… entonces se alejó bruscamente y tomo asiento en el pequeño sillón al lado de la cama del moreno…

- Gracias – susurró apenado, después de todo la había preocupado….aunque, ¿era eso lo único que podía decir?

- Ah! No hay por qué – contesto con una sonrisa forzada – es bueno que ya hayas despertado… me preocup-- preocupaste a todos – agregó. Luego bajo la mirada cabizbaja y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con las manos. Habría esperado que él le dijera algo mas…

- Hm-

Un largo e incomodo silencio lleno la habitación. ¿Qué hago aquí? Se preguntaba. Quizás debió irse desde un principio, ni siquiera debió ir a verlo…pero es que, por un momento olvido lo que había pasado entre ellos, ¿Por qué no simplemente todo no podía volver a la normalidad?...y ahora, quizás estaba ahí en espera de algo…sin embargo…

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde así que ya debo irme – dijo levantándose de su asiento. al oírla, levanto el rostro para verla. ¿acaso había dicho que se iría? – veo que ya estas mejor. Pero si necesitas algo solo llama a la enfermera ¿sí?

Camino unos pasos en dirección a la salida cuando su voz la detuvo

- Sakura…espera –

- ¿Por qué cada vez que escuchaba su voz su corazón respondía antes que la razón? ¿Por qué era ella la que se comportaba débilmente? – ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada mientras se acercaba adonde se encontraba el joven

- No… - respondió. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Había intentado todo, pero simplemente no podía olvidarla. No quería tener esa sensación extraña, esa congoja al saberla lejos de él. Saber que no gozaría de sus sonrisas, no se deleitaría cada día al oír su voz, al sentir sus besos y caricias. No quería regresar a la oscuridad. Volver a sentir ese vacío… no le hacía bien –

- ¿aun te duele la pierna?...llamare a la enfermera para que te de un medicamento…ahora vuelvo –

- ¡No! – exclamó sujetándola por la muñeca antes de que se alejase de nuevo- Solo… n-no te vayas – ¡al diablo con el orgullo! No la perdería por ello. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con sus esmeraldas. Lo único que necesitaba para sentirse mejor era ella y ahora no la dejaría ir – por favor….- insistió nuevamente - quédate aquí, conmigo… al menos un poco mas – termino. Aflojo el agarre, dejo caer las manos encima de sus piernas y bajo la mirada

Una sonrisa comprensiva curvó sus labios. No era un "lo siento" literal que habría querido escuchar. Pero después de todo hacia mucho que lo conocía y sabia que aquello había sido mucho mejor que aquellas dos simples palabras para un Uchiha como él.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, apoyo su delicada mano en la barbilla del joven y levanto su rostro. Y tras un fugaz y tierno beso, mirándolo a los ojos respondió: "me quedare siempre a tu lado"

* * *

y wenu hasta aki l capi 9....les gusto??...si , no , ¬¬, masomenos, indiferente, puajj!!...cual fuese su opinion espero leerla pronto (k les cuesta dar clic a botoncito verde de mas abajo....comnten si?? )....ya k uds m ayudan a mejorar como scritora... y k ademas lso comnts m motivan a continuar scribiendo ^^

esta vez no les prometo k publicare pronto l sgte capi (tengo l titulo y masomenos una idea d lo k desarrollare pero aun no comienzo a scribirlo...)...cruzen deditos para k kami me de la inspiracion y llene mi cabeza de un amplio vocabulario...xD!!

cuidense muchoote..y hasta el proximo capi

sayo (nos leemos pronto)

**natalie san**: upss!!...io krei k ambas palabras eran sinonimos...xD!!...pero gracias por la observacion...corregire la palabra en unnos dias...^^....espero leerte nuevamnt en este capi . cdt muchio. ^^

**zaya_moon_black** : primero k nada perdon por responderte despues d 2 capis (desolée...T.T)...estoy siguiendo tu consejo y ya voi a cualquier lado con mi libretita d apuntes...pero sabes?? aun m hago pronblemas en pasar en limpio y ordenar todas las ideas k m vienen a la cabeza xD!!

y gracias a ti por leer este fic....me gustaria volver a leerte pronto (en este capi ^^ )


	10. CELOS

o hayouu!!!

como estan todos??...pues yo un poco cansada....pero por fin termine l capi...me habria guatdo subirlo durante la maniana pero bueno - mas vale tarde que nunca vddd??- aki tienen el capi 10, sera como un regalo (un poco retrdado) por el dia de San Valentin (espero k hayan tenido un dia super...^^!!!) espero k realmnte disfruten leerlo, m empeñe mucho n hacerlo un poco mas largo y agradable creo...xD!!

wenu ya no los aburro, comiencen la lectura!!!

DISCLAIMER: naruto y sus demas personakjes no m pertenecen, son y seran de Masashi Kishimoto, kien m tiene comiendome las uñas por saber k pasara n l capi sgte....¿k l respondera sasuk-kun a saku-chan?...kyaa!!!

_palabra: pensamiento_

* * *

**CELOS **

Tocó la campana del receso. Todos salieron apresurados del aula 3-B; todos excepto una hermosa joven de peculiar cabello rosa quien permaneció sentada en el pupitre. ¿Por qué razón? Se preguntaran tal vez; pues simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo, ya no tenía una razón para hacerlo, ya nadie la esperaría fuera del aula, ya no compartiría el obento con nadie… ahora estaba sola: él ya no estaba más en aquel lugar. El muchacho moreno, dueño de su corazón ya no estaba más en el instituto, aquel año el ya estaba en una nueva ciudad, alejado de ella por las frías paredes de la universidad de Tokio… puso el obento sobre el pupitre y con la cabeza baja, comió con lentitud el contenido de este.

Sin embargo, pareció recordar algo, al parecer algo agradable ya que una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Y la razón era simple: después de hacía casi mas una semana lo volvería a ver, la esperaría fuera y aunque no fuera exactamente una cita, pasarían un tiempo juntos. Con esa motivación, permaneció contenta el resto del día.

(…)

Corría por los pasillos tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, seguro ya debería estar esperándola… _¿por qué tuvo que extenderse tanto la reunión de delegados?_ El sonido del timbre de su celular la hizo detenerse, sin siquiera mirar el nombre de quien llamaba contestó, sabia exactamente quien podría ser.

- Nee Sasuke-kun?! – fue la primera en hablar, saludando efusivamente y muy contenta por supuesto

- Sakura… - apenas si escucho su nombre, aquel tono era tan… no lo sé, tal vez ¿triste, abrumado, preocupado?... no era muy expresivo y por tanto su voz no tenía muchas variaciones de tono pero esta vez… ¿acaso seria que estaba molesto? ¡era la demora de ella de seguro!

- ¡ya estás en la estación? – interrumpió entonces – solo no te muevas de ahí!...estaré en 5 minutos, es que olvide la reunión de delegados de la clase y se prolongó ¿no te lo había comentado antes?...bueno no importa ya estoy en camino no dem--

- Basta sakura! – sus labios se detuvieron antes de que pudiera continuar – no llame por eso – su voz había recobrado la serenidad, aunque aún conservaba un deje de…sí, era tristeza – no es necesario que te apresures en llegar a la estación - pudo escuchar un suspiro por el auricular antes de que retome el discurso – hubo un trabajo de última hora que nos acaban de asignar en la clase y ya no…

- ¿no podrás venir? – la oyó cuestionar como si lo intentara adivinar. Mas sabía bien que esa era una afirmación, e incluso noto que vanamente intentaba disimular su voz que parecía tornarse entrecortada

- … - no era necesario responder

- … -

- ¿Sakura?... ¿sigues ahí? ¿estás bien? – _que pregunta más estúpida_

- Ah!! Hai –

- Lamento esto de verdad, pero prometo que mañ—

- No hay problema Sasuke-kun, sé cuan exigente es la universidad, no te preocupes por mañana…esperemos hasta la próxima semana ¿de acuerdo?... Además ya había acordado encontrarme con…. ¡con Ino y las demás chicas!..sí, habíamos decidido irnos juntas de todos modos

_ - No sabes mentir,_ pensó para sí. Sabía muy bien que ella era una chica muy tímida, si apenas hablaba con una chica de su clase (la del asiento de al lado). además que las chicas que menciono y otras más la detestaban desde el día que se enteraron que salía con él…se sintió culpable, ella debería sentirse tan sola….ambos creyeron que sobrellevarían esta situación con mayor facilidad, "un año pasara muy rápido" había dicho incluso ella, "de todos modos nos veremos la mayoría de los fines de semana y si hay suerte algunos días de entre semana"…recordaba sus palabras. Pero no era tan sencillo ahora - hm – respondió al fin – entonces, matta nee

Permaneció con el celular descolgado por unos minutos más.

Cerró la tapa y bajo el brazo, sujetando aun el móvil. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta dar con la pared. Suspiro y se resbalo con lentitud por la superficie…ya debajo, apoyo ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas y sobre aquellos, apoyó su rostro. Sus esmeraldas estaban apagados, empero de pronto se volvieron brillosos. Mas no era porque habían recuperado su luz, sino que las lagrimas comenzaban a acunarse en ellos. ¿Por qué era tan duro estar en esta situación? Aunque se lo había prometido ya no podía soportarlo. Le dolía saberlo tan lejos, nunca antes habían estado separados tanto tiempo…él en Tokio y ella aquí en Konoha, no tan distantes realmente pero para ella lo era. No le gustaba el distanciamiento que existía ahora entre ellos. "solo un año" se repetía dándose valor "solo un año y luego volveremos a estar juntos…vamos Saku tu… tu…tu puedes. No estás sola...pero…realmente…. " Cerró los ojos y algunas gotas saladas resbalaron por su mejilla…

- Sakura-chan ¿verdad? – la levanto el rostro para observar a su interlocutor. ¿Quién estaría en la escuela tan tarde?

- Hai – respondió observando al muchacho de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos zafiro frente a ella. le pareció conocido. Pues sí, era el alumno nuevo que presentaron la semana pasada en el instituto. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

- Uzumaki Naruto – dijo. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – pero puedes llamarme Naruto-kun tteba!! - agrego regalándole una sonrisa a la joven que lo observaba sorprendida por su carácter tan…

- … -

- ¿Dime qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Estás sola? ¿Esperas a alguien?...y – acerco su rostro al de ella – ¿has estado llorando? –

- Alejándose rápidamente, se limpio los ojos con el brazo – iie…solo que me entro un poco de polvo – contestó

- Claro – por supuesto que no le creía pero, no era quien para indagar en su vida privada apenas conociéndola – pues creo que ya me voy a casa – cogió su mochila, que estaba a un lado de la pared y se alejo. Lo vio perderse por el pasillo y luego bajo la cabeza. Era un chico agradable, incluso había logrado hacerla sonreír – ¿resulto tan desagradable qué prefieres quedarte en la escuela? – lo escucho decir. – ttebayo!!!…y yo que me consideraba atractivo - una risa escapo de sus labios y dio alcance al mozuelo que discutía consigo mismo

(…)

- Así que te llamas Sakura un nombre muy mono al igual que tu hehe – comento mientras caminaban por la calle. Casualmente se entero que él vivía a unas tres cuadras de su casa. - ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? Un chico gallardo como yo debe tener a una chica bella a su lado

- Narutoo…. – susurro entre dientes. Dio un coscorrón al joven

- "au" Sakura-chan , y yo que creí que eras una chica dulce y tierna – recibió otro coscorrón

Ambos rieron ante el último comentario. Ella se detuvo para observar mejor al muchacho que tenía al lado: no hacia amigos con facilidad, pero esta vez, apenas habiéndolo conocido unas horas, sentía la confianza nacer en ellos. Notó que junto a él se comportaba con más desenvoltura que de costumbre, se sentía tan cómoda a su lado, él la hacía sonreír…podía ser ella misma también con él….la tristeza y el vacio que sentía se iban disipando y en su lugar una reconfortante y cálida sensación se acunaba en su ser, cuando él estaba junto a ella…

* * *

Caminaba lentamente por las calles cubiertas de nieve de la pequeña ciudad. A pesar de ser extraño en él - para muchos- sonreír, esta vez una imperceptible sonrisa curvaba sus delgados labios. Pues no tenía motivos para no hacerlo: tras haber hecho un sinfín de cosas en la universidad había logrado quedar libre esta tarde y el día siguiente también, de seguro habría una pequeña y hermosa joven en el instituto que se alegraría por ello. Aligeró el paso: ella ya debería de estar saliendo de clases y él… le daría una sorpresa.

(…)

No se equivoco de su suposición cuando llego al lugar: muchos adolescentes vestidos de un uniforme azul cubiertos por un paraguas o chaquetas salían del instituto. Se acercó al portón para poder distinguirla cuando saliera, aunque claro-pensó para sí – ella jamás pasaría desapercibida.

Fue entonces, que sin haber esperado mucho, diviso su rosada cabellera, su corazón latió aprisa como si la viera por primera vez. Iba a acercarse para darle el alcance…pero apenas luego de unos pasos se detuvo bruscamente. Ella acababa de salir, pero no estaba sola; un muchacho – muy bien parecido debió admitir – la acompañaba. Con facilidad dedujo que se trataba de Naruto, el muchacho de quien ella le hablaba desde unos cuantos días atrás.

Debía sentirse contento ya que ella ya no estaba sola, pero cuando los observaba ahora, sintió algo muy diferente: sus puños se tensaron involuntariamente y miro con desdén al mozuelo de cabellos rubios…

No dejo de observarlos: Ella estaba sonriendo con él, aprecio un brillo de felicidad en sus jades orbes y él, ese muchacho extraño y molesto para él, se esforzaba por hacerla sonreír. La sonrisa de ambos era sincera, se los veía tan bien juntos y ambos parecían sentirse igual.

Entonces un miedo se apodero de él: recordó que cuando ambos estaban juntos las cosas a su lado no eran así; él siempre actuaba fríamente y casi indiferente, tierno algunas veces, pero muy pocas ciertamente. Jamás la vio sonreír como ahora. Nunca noto ese brillo en sus ojos… y ahora que ambos estaban distanciados… sentía que ya tomaban rumbos distintos, vidas diferentes y que se alejaban cada vez más… algún día, no muy lejano tal vez, dejarían de comprenderse más aún: él no pudo ofrecerle la diversión que quizás a ella le habría gustado, raras veces o quizás nunca le sonrió del modo que aquel rubio lo hacía, jamás hablo tanto con ella… y ahora era peor: no podía ofrecerle el tiempo ni el cariño que se merecía. Había perdido esta vez, no es que no quisiera luchar, pero ella lucia feliz y con eso bastaba. Quizás…ella estaría mejor con aquel muchacho, quien sería mucho mejor que él…

…Sintió una mirada posarse sobre ella, así que no pudiendo evitar la curiosidad desvió la mirada hacia la entrada… sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al notar de quien se trataba. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos para luego notar, que tras envolver la chalina en su cuello, se giraba y dándole la espalda, se alejaba de ella.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al verlo partir, era como si con esa mirada le hubiese dicho "adiós" y que lo perdería para siempre. Naruto, sin notar nada de ello, hizo una nueva broma; mas haciendo caso omiso, se alejo de él y corriendo tan rápido como la nieve le permitía fue tras su amado…

- ¡¡Matte Sasuke-kun!! – escucho su angustiada voz tras de sí. Sin embargo continuó con su marcha, hasta que un cálido y suave roce en su muñeca lo hizo detenerse – q-que es lo que sucede – permaneció en silencio – ¿nee Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué ocurre? Dime algo… ¿acaso hice algo mal? – _no es tu culpa, es…solo mía. Porque no puedo hacerte feliz, porque no te merezco, porque siento que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, al menos ya no más. Perdón. _Habría querido decirle, empero…

- Se zafó del agarre con brusquedad y aun de espaldas le respondió – Sakura – ella lo escuchó con atención – a veces de verdad resultas ser una molestia – ella iba a replicar algo, mas él la interrumpió - …Naruto debe estar esperándote; ve con él, serás mas feliz a su lado que conmigo. Estoy seguro que él no te hará sufrir como yo lo hice – tras ello se alejo lentamente, decidido a no mirar hacia atrás - mejor vete ya

Solo escuchaba el sonido que hacían sus zapatos al incrustarse en la no tan profunda nieve del pavimento, mas apenas unos segundos después otros pasos se sumaron a los suyos, sin poder ni siquiera virarse sintió unos delgados brazos aprisionarlo por la espalda, un aroma a cerezos se expandió a su alrededor y un cálido cuerpo se aferraba al suyo…

Sumado a ello un leve sollozo femenino se sumó a todo lo percibido por sus sentidos, su corazón se estrujo al oírla ¿por qué siempre tenía que hacerla llorar?...mas luego una juguetona risilla, mezclada aun con el llanto lo hizo observarla extrañado.

Cerró los ojos reclinando la cabeza sobre su ancha espalda y aunque quizás el no pudo notarlo una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. No entendió en un principio el por qué del comportamiento extraño de Sasuke, mas luego puedo confirmar, con gran regocijo interno, que su "novio" estaba celoso. Era bueno saberlo, pero también inquietante _¿Por qué alguien como él podría temer perderla? Jamás sonreiría, ni hablaría tanto como lo hacía con Naruto pero, no importaba cuan agradable fuera Naruto, ella estaba enamorada solo de él: Callado, serio, tierno algunas veces e indiferente en otras, así lo amaba. Nadie más podría darle la felicidad que tenía cuando estaba con él… _hubiera querido decírselo, pero…

- Sasuke-kun…bakka - fue la única frase que se escucho aquella tarde…

Definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke había sido una nueva víctima de los celos, la duda y el temor al que nos somete el amor. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que nunca más volvería a temer: hacía mucho se había convertido en el único dueño del corazón de la joven, así como su vida también le pertenecería siempre a ella.

* * *

**y hasta aki kedo l capi (kreo k excedio l limite d drabble hac muuuucho xD!!)**

**...disfrutaron leerlo? les gusto?? creen k merece algun com,entario?? ...esperare ansiosa sus respuestas ^^**

**con resècto al sgte capi ....:S...!entre en crisis! apenas tngo l titulo!!! asi k hasta pensar n la trama y luego comnzar a escribirlo m tomara....unos cuantos dias....(plz espero su comprension y su paciencia...prometo darles un buen capi ^^)**

**sin tener nada mas k decir (x ahora kreo) m voi....a intentar exprimir mi cerebro xD!!....**

**cuidense muchoooooote , besotes y hasta la proxima.**

**no lo olviden : espero leerlas(os) pronto ^^**

**sayo ^^**


	11. PRIMERA VEZ

**O hayou!!!...**

**¿Cómo stan todos? **

**Para comnzar…. Io no tan bien T.T ya comienza la U…=(…y para colmo mi horario s horriblee!!! ( desd las 7am hasta las 9pm…puajjj!!!)**

**Y por otro lado…m disculpo por demorarm casi un mes n subir un nuevo capi, pero s k a mi "querida" inspiración se le ocurrió jugar a las escondidas y no la encontré hasta hace 2 dias…xD!!**

**Aki stoi con un nuevo capi entonces…y ya sin aburrirlos se los presento!! ( x cierto no olviden leer hasta l final k hay una nota interesante…heheh =)…)**

**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no m pertenecen T.T….son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (grrrrr) **

**Adv: ligero….super super ligero lime…xD!! **

* * *

**PRIMERA VEZ**

- ¡ahh! – exclamo un apuesto muchacho, sentándose sobre la mesa que estaba frente a él, los rayos de aquella tarde y que se filtraban por la amplia ventana de aquel salón, iluminaban sus lilas hebras. Ladeando el rostro hacia la derecha un poco y con una coqueta sonrisa agregó – acabaron las clases y comienzan las vacaciones de verano…así que mi querido Sasuke… ¿Qué te parece si vamos en busca de algunas dulzuras en la playa mañana?

El aludido, un atractivo moreno de piel mármol y hermosos rasgos y garba figura, de pie al lado de su compañero, con la mirada baja, dirigida hacia el maletín que tiene en sus manos, responde, sin permitir que su compañero note además la leve sonrisa que adorna su rostro:

- Hmph… no insistas Suigetsu, ya te dije que esta noche vuelvo a Kono…-

- ¿ehh? ¿era cierto entonces lo que decías? pero dime, ¿dejaras la enorme ciudad de Tokio para pasar un aburrido verano en aquel pequeño pueblo? ¡diablos Sasuke! – sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes al moreno y continuó con su reproche - ¡ahh! Ya recordé bien….el gran Sasuke tiene un gran motivo para abandonarnos: tu noviecita te está esperando ¿verdad? – si no estuviera prestando atención al pedazo de tiza en sus manos con el que jugaba, habría notado la gélida mirada de su compañero y también sus blanquecinas manos apretarse fuertemente formándose puños que desearía evitar luego -Me gustaría conocerla – continuo distraído, formando un gracioso puchero - debe ser una dulzura, para que rechaces a las amigas que quería presentarte, ente ellas Karin, la de la semana pasada ¿te acuerdas de ella? – nuevamente no obtuvo ninguna respuesta u otro comentario – además – continuó - ¿no dices que ella vendrá a esta universidad el próximo año, que te parece si la esperas y juntos le damos una "cálida" bienvenida? ...de verdad que estás loco querido am--

El impacto de un golpe sobre la superficie de madera en la que descansaba lo interrumpió, asustado dirigió la mirada hacia el frente, encontrando a un furibundo Uchiha, cuya mirada fue capaz de causarle escalofríos

- ¡Ya basta Suigetsu! – exclamo al fin, con voz ronca el moreno. Y tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio, sin mirar siquiera al otro joven, recogió el maletín que había soltado por la ira, acomodó las mangas de su camisa y salió del aula...

No era para tanto – bufó, tras reponerse del susto, retomando su postura coqueta del principio – bueno, supongo que entonces tendré que desearte suerte amigo– agregó, antes de que los mechones azabaches del Uchiha se perdieran al doblar el pasillo.

* * *

- Nee, nee Sakura-chan – son las palabras de un inquieto rubio quien camina por las calles de Konoha con una muy atractiva muchacha, quien al oír su nombre dirige su jade mirada hacia su acompañante – se que ya terminaron las clases y no volveremos a la preparatoria… - con una ceja arqueada observa a su compañero - y dejaremos de usar estos aburridos uniformes, que no tendré que venir mas en verano para clases de recuperación y que nos espera un grandioso verano para disfrutar tteba!! – exclamo con algarabía ante la extrañada joven que no entendía el actuar del rubio – demo… no creo que eso te haga tan feliz como a mi ¿por qué entonces estas tan contenta hoy?

-_ ¿por qué tenía un amigo como él?_ – era lo que en momentos como este se preguntaba, hacia una semana habían hablado sobre esto _¿era posible que no lo recordara? ¡shanaroo!_ –exclamo para sí – son dos razones Naruto – respondió al fin, regalándole una sonrisa a su rubio amigo, tras haber recobrado la serenidad; después de todo no había problema en repetir tan buenas noticias - por fin terminamos la preparatoria y ya podré ir a Tokio y estaremos juntos de nuevo – parecía como si no le importara ya quien estuviera a su lado, solo hablaba para ella – y esta noche él regresa a Konoha, estaremos juntos este verano también… ¡kyaaa! ¿no es maravilloso Naruto-kun?

- Era él ahora quien tenía una gota resbalando por su frente, su amiga podía ser tierna, seria, inteligente y dulce…pero siempre que hablaban de él… - ¡nuevamente hablando del Teme! – tras el incidente de invierno, Sasuke y él se habían hecho buenos amigos, sin embargo, la relación era un "poco diferente" a las normales- ¿Por qué Sakura-chan? – interrogo con un infantil llanto - ¿Qué tiene ese teme que lo haga mejor que yo? Y ¿Por qué viene ahora? Yo que quería tener unas románticas vacaciones de verano contigo – continuó con su juego infantil. Hacía mucho se había dado por vencido con la joven a quien ahora solo estimaba mucho como si fuese una hermana, pero siempre aprovechaba oportunidades como esta para hacer bromas respecto al tema.

- Observaba con dulzura al muchacho: lo quería mucho, era un gran amigo – vamos Naruto, podemos pasar unas lindas vacaciones juntos ¿nee? ¿te parece bien si este sábado vemos una película?

- Limpiando las lágrimas de cocodrilo de sus ojos zafiro y con una sonrisa zorruna curvando sus labios respondió – es maravilloso ttebayo!! Veremos una escalofriante película…pero no temas Sakura-chan, ¡yo te protegeré en mis brazos y--! – un golpe en la cabeza le impidió continuar – itta, itta si que tienes fuerza Sakura-chan, ni siquiera el teme golpea tan fuerte – y antes de que la joven lo golpee nuevamente por su comentario, cruzo la calle y se alejo corriendo en dirección a su casa - ¡hasta mañana Sakura-chan!

Observó con ternura alejarse a su compañero y cuando lo hubo perdido de vista, retomo la marcha. Una gran sonrisa decoraba su rostro, "solo unas horas más" se repetía…

* * *

- ¡pero si es Sasuke-kun! – exclamó una mujer de cabellos castaños, mientras abrazaba efusivamente al apuesto joven que estaba frente a la puerta de su casa – pasa, pasa…sabes que esta siempre es tu casa – continuo con su discurso la mujer, mientras suavemente empujaba al joven al interior de la residencia – que egoísta es mi hija sin haberte traído ayer y así poder saludarte mejor; hablando de ella ya viene en unos minutos – mostrándole el sillón al joven, quien tomo asiento y luego adentrarse en la cocina continuó – sentimos esto, pero el Sr. Haruno y yo tenemos que viajar este fin de semana…negocios tu sabes, así que te dejamos solo con nuestra pequeña, diviértanse esta tarde ¿sí?

Escuchaba las palabras de la un poco irritante mujer de aquella casa, ahora sabía muy bien de donde su novia había sacado ese "carácter" tan molesto, sonrió con complicidad sin que nadie lo notara y continúo esperando a su novia…

Como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, la delgada figura de una muchacha de cabellos rosas se divisó por los escalones del lar. Una blanca falda no más baja que la altura de sus rodillas cubria sus bien formadas piernas y una fina y fresca blusa rosa contrastaba perfectamente con la primera prenda. Sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta baja le daban un toque encantador.

- Konnichiwa Sa-su-ke-kun -saludo juguetonamente al moreno que descansaba en su sala y tras depositar un corto beso en sus labios tomo asiento a su lado, permitiéndole a su acompañante sujetarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él

- ¡Takeshi el tren nos dejara si te demoras más! – la voz chillona de la Sra. Haruno resonaba por el lugar; apenas unos segundos después, la figura de quien se supone seria el Sr. Haruno se hizo presente. La pareja de adultos se dirigió entonces a la salida del recinto y tras despedirse de los jóvenes, partió al fin.

Un suspiro unísono se oyó cuando oyeron la puerta principal cerrarse. Intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron para luego culminar la escena con un profundo beso.

- Por fin estamos solos – susurro con ronca y sensual voz al oído de la muchacha - ¿Qué se supone deberíamos hacer? – finalizo la pregunta con una coqueta sonrisa

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas, a pesar de los años, no podía evitar que aquella voz y específicamente aquella persona no la alterasen. Además que aquella insinuación…ya desde un año atrás él insistía con aquel tema

- T-traeré algo de beber – pudo decir entrecortadamente, zafándose del agarre de su novio - Naruto no tardará en venir –agregó

- Hmph – bufo molesto ante el último comentario - _¿Por qué tendría que perder una oportunidad como esta en compañía de "ese compañero"?_ después de todo ella ya había terminado la preparatoria, sus padres estaban fuera, tenían un grandioso fin de semana para estar a SOLAS, JUNTOS… así que ya podrían… si no fuera tan bueno ocultando sus emociones el color cubriría sus pálidas mejillas ante las imágenes que proyectaba su libidinosa mente.

En la cocina una joven de cabellos rosas sostenía una fuente con dos vasos de refresco, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y su mirada era radiante. Sus mejillas tenían un suave tono carmín… después de lo ocurrido en la sala era muy obvia aquella reacción…ahora estaban solos - bueno hasta que llegase Naruto – tenían tanto que hablar y tal vez… tanto que hacer… el color cubrió esta vez todo su albino rostro… _¿en que estaba pensando?_ Movió la cabeza negando sus pensamientos

- ¡iie!-

- ¿acaso paso algo? – la sobresalto escuchar su gruesa voz, giro para encontrarse con el moreno joven recostado sobre el marco de la puerta -

- N-nada…solo… – respondió nerviosamente - ¡ya termine de servir los refrescos! – cambio el giro de la conversación para evitar continuar con aquel tema penoso…

Lo observó acercarse, su corazón latió más aprisa… "te ves realmente hermosa con aquel rubor natural en tu rostro" le escuchó decir…

Sabía muy bien cómo ponerla nerviosa, sabía además que estaba así por lo sucedido en la sala "_era tan ingenua e inocente…era tan bella_"….

Aquel comentario la descolocó como siempre lograba hacer él, abrió los labios para poder decir algo, mas tan pronto como lo hizo estos fueron atrapados por los del apuesto Uchiha, probar esos labios después de tanto tiempo, ya había olvidado su delicioso sabor… correspondió al contacto presurosa, se puso de puntillas para estar más cómoda y así envolver sus brazos sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado, sintió sus fuertes y grandes manos aprisionar su cintura… una ola de calor envolvió el ambiente, su corazón se acelero y extrañas sensaciones se acunaron en sus entrañas, sentía que se desmayaría tan pronto abandonase sus labios…sintió sus fríos dedos subir por su espalda debajo de la blusa y la otra mano comenzar a jugar con su cabello, no era consciente de lo que hacía, tan solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que la envolvían… retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar apoyada sobre la pared, un gemido escapo de sus labios antes de volver a tomar aquellos labios que tanto había extrañado…

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el sonido proveniente de la sala, mas debido a la sorpresa no hicieron movimiento alguno. ¡kami! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nuevamente el timbre del teléfono la saco de sus cavilaciones

- V-voy a-a responder – pudo apenas articular, aun sin reponerse de la situación que hacía unos minutos… se zafo con delicadeza del los brazos del joven, quien apoyo con frustración la cabeza en la fría pared… - ¿diga? – pregunto tan pronto levanto el aparato - ¡Naruto! – saludo al reconocer la voz chillona de la persona tras del auricular.

- No pudo evitar formar puños con sus manos al escuchar aquel nombre, juraría que cuando llegase, le daría una de esas palizas por haberlo interrumpido… _¡Naruto usuratonkachi! ¡De verdad que se las pagaría!_

- ¿Dónde diablos se supone que estas? ¡Hace media hora que te estamos esperando! – exclamó furiosa _¡shanaro!_ _¡Por tu culpa están pasando cosas que… si no vienes se saldrán de control!_ Decía para sí

- gomen nee Sakura-chan, no creo que pueda ir esta tarde….tengo unos problemas aquí en casa – le oyó decir, le aprecio extraño notar cierto tono asustado en su voz además de que parecía apenas un susurro, quiso preguntarle que pasaba pero entonces - ¡mocoso ven aquí tteba! ¿Acaso te estás escondiendo de tu madre? ¡Mira que todavía te hago un favor al presentarte ante una muchachita tan linda! – definitivamente esa no era otra que Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de su rubio compañero, ahora sabía muy bien de quien había heredado aquel carácter

- ¿qu-que es lo que ocurre Naruto? – se atrevió a preguntar, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que podía ser…

- Hace unos días conoció a la familia Hyuuga en una reunión de negocios a la que acompaño a mi padre… parece que se llevo muy bien con la señora Hyuuga y ayer conoció a su hija mayor, mi madre quedo encantada con ella y hoy iremos a visitarla para que yo la conozca – _pobre Naruto_, ya sabía cuál era el plan de su madre… - ¡con que aquí estabas muchachito! ¿Te estabas escondiendo acaso?- ¡diablos! Definitivamente Naruto no tenia escapatoria – deverdadlosientoSak--- se quedo unos segundos más con el teléfono descolgado, realmente sentía pena por Naruto y una risilla escapo de sus labios, pero eso significaba que ahora estarían realmente solos…

- ¿era el dobe verdad? – escucharlo no hizo más que ponerla más tensa aun y que un escalofrió subiera por su espina dorsal. Sin poder articular una respuesta, solo asintió levemente - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- e-etto….dijo que no podría venir – tan pronto dijo eso, observo como una sonrisa curvaba los labios del moreno, antes de que pudiese hacer algo que complicaría las cosas le interrumpió – bueno, ¡entonces comencemos con la película! ¿Sí?

Obviamente sería difícil volver a repetir la escena de la cocina, aunque la noticia de Naruto lo alegro por unos instantes, aun prometió que aquel dobe se las pagaría, chasqueo la lengua entes de tomar asiento sobre el mullido sofá y comenzar a ver la película.

(…)

Hacía mucho la película había dejado de importarle, tan pronto había puesto al cinta, noto el rostro serio, aburrido y quizás también molesto del Uchiha… no se había movido un solo centímetro de su lugar y no había comido nada de lo que yacía en la pequeña mesita de enfrente

- ¿Por qué te comportas así? – pregunto al fin, él la miro como si no entendiera su pregunta - quiero decir ¿estás molesto por algo que hice?

- ¿Realmente podía ser tan cínica? Habían ocasiones en la que de verdad detestaba su ingenuidad, ¡¿de verdad podía existir alguien tan despistada?! – hm… que va – respondió con sarcasmo

- Vamos, dime que ocurre – insistió arrodillándose sobre el mueble y acercando el rostro hacia el de él. Simplemente el moreno desvió la mirada. Creía saber cuál era el problema, así que no insistiría mas, solo que… a veces le gustaba jugar con él. Deposito un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios y luego agrego - ¿mejor ahora? - el muchacho, sorprendido al principio, sonrio con dulzura a la muchacha en respuesta – ¿acaso Sasuke-kun sonrió? ¡sugoi! – exclamo, sabiendo que así lograría "molestarlo". Sin equivocarse, una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en el rostro del joven – era una broma, vamos cambia esa cara – continuo lanzando un poco de popcorn sobre el rostro del joven, quien en respuesta, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

- ¡Iiee…e!!! – logra exclamar entre carcajadas mientras ella hace lo mismo, lanzándose sobre el joven. En ese momento ambos aprecian unos niños, dejaron de lado sus problemas, olvidaron que tenían responsabilidades; se sentían libres junto al otro.

Continuaron con el juego hasta que cayeron sobre la alfombra, ella estaba debajo de él, quien de rodillas y con los brazos estirados cuidaba no dañarla, encntrarons sus rostros y se dirigieron ua mutua sonrisa, permanecen en aquella posición en silencio, intercambiando sus brillosas miradas, su respiración es entrecortada, después de haber reido tanto, es obvia esta reacción…

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle, seguramente se ruborizaba. "era tan perfecto" aseguro para ella. Quizás por un impulso o necesidad no podía saberlo con exactitud, levanto con timidez su delicada mano, acomodó los azabaches cabellos de su novio luego descendió hasta su blanca mejilla; lentamente acercó su rostro y lo besó, como nunca en su vida lo hizo: con ternura, dulzura y tal vez, con un poco de pasión y deseo.

No duda en corresponder e intensificar el contacto, saboreando cada parte de su cavidad con su intrusa lengua; aquel sabor a cerezos era su droga y esta vez no dudaría en probarla cuanto pudiese…

La falta de aire los obliga a separarse y nuevamente se encuentra con sus oscuros orbes. El rubor que cubre sus mejillas contrasta con sus hebras que ahora están despeinadas y desparramadas sobre la textura, intenta excusarse apenada por lo que acababa de hacer… "yo…yo" mas es silenciada por los demandantes labios de él, rendida ante el mar de emociones que provoca en ella el sabor de sus besos, corresponde al apasionado contacto. Enreda sus brazos en su cuello mientras él la sujeta por la cintura… un gemido suave escapa de sus labios y se embriaga de todas las sensaciones que la envuelven ahora: esa electrizante y placentera sensación cuando el recorre su cuello trazando un camino de besos…cierra los ojos disfrutando el contacto y todo a su alrededor, excepto él, desaparece…

Aunque inexperta, instintivamente sus manos recorren su rostro y descienden hasta descansar en su torso. Sujeta y enreda la tela del polo con la mano derecha y su escurridiza izquierda se infiltra por debajo de la prenda y acaricia la piel de su bien formado torso, una mirada socarrona le es dirigida al moreno y mordiendo sus labios, espera a que su compañero le facilite la labor de quitarse la prenda… vuelve a sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, se aferra más hacia él, acariciando ahora su ancha espalda y besando su pecho… siente entonces la fría mano del moreno acariciar por debajo de la blusa sus pezones… su cuerpo se tensa y la sensación – de placer tal vez – desaparece… bruscamente se levanta y se aleja unos centímetros ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Nuevamente esa pregunta resuena en su cabeza…

- L-lo siento Sakura – levanta el rostro para encontrarse con la avergonzada mirada del muchacho que yacía con ella en la habitación – me deje llevar…lo siento…no debimos… - se excusó antes de buscar por el suelo su polo y ya de cuclillas – será mejor que me vaya, antes de qu--

"¿lo siento?" ¿era realmente él quien debería decir eso? Un vacio se formo en su pecho… ¿realmente estaba mal esto?....desde que era niña había soñado con llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero… amaba a Sasuke con todo su corazón y sabía que era correspondida, él jamás la dañaría… no había nada que temer ni por qué avergonzarse entonces…

- Matte Sasuke-kun – sujetando su polo antes de que pudiese levantarse, fue así como lo detuvo. El aludido giró el rostro hacia ella – n-no te vayas … por favor

Se viró y quedo arrodillado frente a ella; una rebelde lágrima amenazaba con escapar de sus jades así que antes de que cubriera su rostro la limpió; y mirándola directamente a los ojos interrogó

- ¿estás segura? – aunque no se notara estaba contento, mas tampoco quería forzarla – su vuelvo a acercarme a ti, no seré capaz de separarme más…..- suspiró antes de continuar – realmente a mi me encantaría eso, pero no quiero pre—

Coloco sus dedos en sus labios silenciándolo:

- Estoy segura… quiero hacerlo contigo Sasuke-kun – le sorprendió la firmeza de sus palabras. La vio regalarle una sincera sonrisa y luego agregar – después de todo no hay nada de qué arrepentirse ¿verdad?...

Una sonrisa y un tierno beso fueron la antesala del acto que aquella tarde solo las paredes fueron cómplices silenciosas…

***.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-***

**Y bueno…hasta aquí el capi de hoy!! estuvo largo ¿vrdd? (k sea un modo d recompensa por la demora n.n) se que ya esta vez los personajes m salieron muy Occ…pero es necesario por l fic, y que además es mi consuelo ya que en el manga, masashi me rompió el corazón al no hacer ninguna escena sasusaku ( x kami!!... no digo k no sta interesante pero…k l costaba a kakashi y naruto demorarse un poquito mas? T.T….inner: frustración, tristeza y desolación uguu T.T)….**

**Bueno…. Para el sgte capi necesitare su ayuda….hare l capitulo k uds m pidan (l k yo tngo s cuando ya han pasado muchos años y m gustaría uno n l k todavía stan en la U…recuerden: sasuke s un año mayor k saku y ya ha estado un año n la U…ahor ellos estarán juntos de nuevo…. Durante esos 4 años… k les gustaría k pasara?) …asi k esperare durante unas semana sus pedidos si?... y publicare l capi ( esa fecha sabran kien gano hoho) entre el 1 y 4 d abril ( semana santa…ya k no tndre clases n la U)…**

**Hasta entonces….muchos besoootes….**

**Ah!!...y aki viene la pregunta dl millón (inner: xD!! ¬¬) ¿merece reviews? **

**Sayo n.n**


	12. LIKE A FAMILY

**h**olas holas! despues de desaparecerme casi dos meses ( nunca habia dejado de entrar tanto tiempo ...s extraño xD!)..aki stoi! y saben k? les traigo un nuevo capi de st fic! (k ya dejo d ser coleccion d drabbles por lo alrgos k stan siendo estos capis....), se k me demore mucho y por eso a modo de compensacion este es mas largo (aqui entre nos: el capi ams largo k he escrito n mi vida..m tomo mas de 10 paginas d wotd..y eso s un montoon para mi...ya s imaginan la emocion k senti al ver tantas paginas escritas kyaa!)

siento de verdad k ha sido mucho tiempo....d vdd k m excuso ..pero les contare todo lo que m ha pasado: la imaginacion me abandono unis dias, y cuando la recupere comenzaron lso examenes en la U ( kami! hay un curso k jale y m preocupa un montooon :S) para colmo ...me mude y estuve una semanota ayudando a acomodar las casa y mis cosas y el problemon fue que al final no tenia internet...T.T (mes fatal no creen?)...pero esta semana , k no tuve muchas practicas m dije: vamos natsumi-chan..es hora de preocuparnos por nuestro fic y nuestros lectores y lectoras...x eso aki... ( aunk rompi mi promesa d subir el capi n semana santa) lo trajee! y hay mas sorpresitas k solo la extension del capi: Natsumi-chan (o sea "moi") hace su primera aparicion n un fic =)** (iiner: kyaaa!seremos mas famosas aun....*w*) xD!

por cierto....se acuerdan k les pedi su ayuda para la trama de este capi?...pues no puedo decir k hubo un ganador...sino todos los k comntaron son ganadores! todos m dieron ideas k juntas lograron formar este capi ( k spero sea d su agrado) asi k este capi va dedicadoa todos lso que dejaron lso comentarios: **setsuna17**, **neku huyga**, **marijf22**, **astalina**, **rioko001**, **Anerol94**

wenu ya no las y los aburro mas ...y los dejo que disfruten el capi

besooos!

DISCLAIMER: naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para hacer realidad mis fantasias romanticas. la historia es sin fines d lucro , lo hago por mero entretenimiento mio y vuestro.

capi12!

**LIKE A FAMILY**

El lugar está abarrotado: se escuchan las ruidosas voces de miles de jóvenes a esa hora, el sonar de los cubiertos chocar contra sí, el sonido de las maquinas cajeras y un sinfín de ruidos se suman al bullicio. Entre la multitud, es posible distinguir a un grupo peculiar, dos apuestos caballeros en compañía de una delicada fémina, están parados en una interminable cola en la cafetería

- Dime Sakura-chan – pregunta uno de los jóvenes, de hermosas orbes acuosas y cabellos lilas, a la joven delante de él - ¿Cómo están los cursos este año? Me parece que fue ayer que te conocí y mira – sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes a la muchacha – estamos a puertas de acabar la carrera

Ambos y también el tercer joven que los acompañaba en silencio, cogieron una bandeja sobre la cual depositaron el plato de comida que conformaría su almuerzo esa tarde sumado a un vaso de refresco…

- Bueno…la carrera fue difícil desde un principio – responde al fin la aludida, luego suspira y hace un gracioso puchero –pero creo que este año hay mucho que estudiar… ¿no lo crees Sasuke-kun? – agrega observando esta vez al tercer miembro: un apuesto joven de quizás 22 años, de cabellos negros y ónices orbes, que ante la pregunta de la joven enfoca su atención sobre ella, interrogante – ya no tenemos tiempo de estar juntos – continuo con cierto deje de tristeza pero también con un tono infantil, recostándose sobre la espalda de este

Una comprensiva y tierna mirada le fue dirigida que; sin embargo, ella no pudo notar. Si, era cierto este ultimo año para ellos, apenas su pudieron verse a la hora de la comida, él terminaría la carrera este ciclo y ella lo haría pronto, el tiempo se les iba acortando a medida que avanzaban la carrera… a él tampoco le gustaba esa idea, pero pronto…solo debían aguardar un poco más, luego el tiempo seria eterno para que estén juntos, pensó para sí.

- Aquí tienen su cambio – los interrumpe el mozuelo encargado de la caja. "hmp" es la repuesta que el da, incomodo; los tres asienten y se retiran en búsqueda de alguna mesa libre para poder descansar al fin

- Ahí hay un lugar, ¡vamos! – exclamó Suigetsu, adelantándose hacia la mesa, que estaba alejada de la multitud. La pareja rezagada, lo siguió lentamente…

(…)

- ¡itadakimasu! – exclaman sonrientes dos de los jóvenes, el tercero solo los observaba, pensando para sí lo muy parecidos que eran esos dos; separo silenciosamente los palillos y se dispuso a comer del plato frente a él…

- Sasuke-kun – llama al muchacho sentado frente a ella, quien en respuesta cruza su negra mirada con sus jade – tu celular – llego a decir apenas, pues tan pronto sus labios se cerraron, el moreno ya había tomado el aparato

- "¿diga?... ¡señor Matsumoto!... sí, ya tengo preparada la propuesta… ¿ahora? – hizo una pausa desviando la mirada hacia la muchacha de cabellos rosas, rápidamente ella comprendió la señal, un deje de tristeza asomo a su rostro tan pronto él volvió a prestar atención a la conversación - estoy en una hora entonces…adiós"

Tan pronto apagó el celular y tras dar un sorbo al refresco que estaba en su bandeja se levantó:

- Nos vemos más tarde Sakura – se despidió de la muchacha para luego darle la espalda y alejarse del lugar

- Matte…- mas se detuvo antes de terminar su frase tras verlo atravesar la puerta de cristal. Bajo la mirada intentando retener las rebeldes lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos – matte… Sasuke-kun – el susurro se perdió con el ruido, siendo audible solo para ella

- Realmente se está esforzando ¿verdad? - la sorprendió la voz a su costado. Giró su albino rostro para observar interrogante a su interlocutor, el muchacho de cabellos lilas, quien había sido ignorado durante toda esa "conversación" - la compañía Matsumoto es una de las más importantes del país y al parecer el presidente quiere a Sasuke dentro de su grupo – comentó, quizás en un intento de reconfortarla

Agradeció la compañía de Suigetsu en estos momentos, aunque no podía quedarse conforme con aquel simple comentario. A modo de respuesta tal vez, asiente, sin embargo el brillo no había regresado a sus orbes…

- Entiéndelo Sakura, es su último año…las prácticas, los exámenes de la próxima semana y la tesis… comprende que no tiene mucho tiempo libre para…

- Lo sé – lo interrumpe antes de que termine la frase- realmente entiendo eso….solo que – dirige la mirada hacia la bandeja de comida intacta en el lugar ahora vacio de Sasuke, y con cierto deje de angustia agrega – me preocupa – sin comprender exactamente a la joven espera a que esta continúe - ….solo digo que no debería sobre esforzarse tanto

- Comprendía a lo que se refería la muchacha: _estas últimas dos semanas, Sasuke lucía diferente, las ojeras habían marcado su rostro a tal punto que ahora sería fácil confundirlo con su hermano, y era más que obvio notar que si piel estaba mas pálida que lo normal…él también estaba preocupada por su amigo_…. – tranquila- dijo con una sonrisa – el estará bien…no es alguien que se rinda con facilidad –tales palabras lograron animarla un poco así que la observa corresponderle el gesto, eso era lo importante– además – continuó él – solo restan tres semanas más…luego todo volverá a la normalidad

- Tras un suspiro contesta – eso espero… - coge los palillos con desgano y da el primer bocado a su almuerzo

* * *

- ¡Ah por fin terminó la aburrida clase de Tsunade-sama! – una voz chillona resonó por los desolados pasillos, alterando la quietud que a esa hora se disfrutada - ¡eh Sakura! – continuo hablando. Es entonces cuando se vislumbran dos figuras femeninas bajo la luz del reflector que estaba a unos pasos de ellas, una muchacha de cabellos marrones quien parecía ser la que hablo al principio, caminaba junto a otra de peculiar cabellera rosa quien al oír su nombre, respondió con un apenas audible "'¿hm?" - es viernes por la noche… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a divertirnos? Hable con las chicas de la clase de biología para poder ir al karaoke, ¡¿no te parece una buena idea?

- Esboza una sonrisa observando a su amiga, siempre tan desenvuelta y despreocupada, habían momentos en los que le gustaría ser como ella, pero …no esta vez - n-no puedo ir hoy Natsumi-chan – rechaza cortésmente la invitación – al ver el puchero de enfado que hizo la rubia y que pronto replicaría algo para lograr convencerla, se adelantó – suena divertido, pero… tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro y ahí me encontrare con---

Su expresión cambio totalmente antes de dejar a su amiga terminar la frase

- ¡ah ya recordé! ¿él te prometió que hoy tendrían una cita verdad?....- la aludida, ya acostumbrada a las interrupciones y cambios de humor de su interlocutora, asiente tímidamente y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas – bueno, si esa es la razón no puedo obligarte a nada… - bufo - ambos merecen tomarse un respiro al menos este fin de semana… - matta nee Saku-chan – se despidió, alejándose rápidamente del lugar

Esperó a que su silueta se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche y sus pasos se hicieran sordos… luego, giro sobre sus pequeños pies y volvió a adentrarse en uno de los grandes edificios de la universidad; una gran sonrisa adornaba su tez mientras notaba que pronto estaría con él…

Un sepulcral silencio la recibe tan pronto asoma a la puerta: se adentra al recinto entonces y comienza a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de alguien. Casi todas las mesas de lectura están vacías y apenas tres lámparas están encendidas, observa al primer estudiante, mas parece ser que no es quien busca, vira hacia la izquierda esta vez, pero ninguno de los dos restantes tampoco es quien busca. "_Seguramente lo llamaron de aquella empresa de nuevo"_ pensó para sí mientras una mueca de disgusto pero también de tristeza se formó en su rostro. Se da la vuelta dispuesta a regresar a casa de una vez, entonces distingue un brillo de lámpara en una de las mesas más alejadas de aquella biblioteca; su corazón da un salto y sin dudar se dirige al encuentro de la persona que estaba en aquella mesa…

Un joven de cabellos y orbes azabaches, se encontraba leyendo atentamente el libro que tenia frente él. Era un muchacho muy apuesto he de recalcar, y aunque llevaba puestas unas gafas, estas no hacían más que acrecentar su atractivo; lo observo tan serio y concentrado en su lectura, que al parecer no la noto, esbozo un puchero de enfado más luego sonrió comprensivamente… Suigetsu tenía razón: "se estaba esforzando"…

Avanza unos pasos hasta tenerlo delante de ella, y no pudiendo aguantar más la necesidad de tenerlo junto a ella, lo abraza cálidamente por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y susurrando a su oído un "konnbanwa Sasuke-kun"

Esperó unos segundos por una respuesta al saludo, pero a cambio sintió sus manos acariciar su mejilla ya traerla a su rostro para luego sentir el sabor de sus demandantes labios… tras el contacto, ambos cruzaron sus brillosas miradas – amaba como la miraba- y sonrieron.

- Volvió a reclinar su mejilla sobre su hombro y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, mientras el retomo su lectura… ¿nos vamos entonces? Pregunto al fin

- Sin girarse para observarla, contesta – terminare esta lectura en unos minutos, entonces podremos irnos – tan pronto termino la oración, el cálido cuerpo que se abrazaba al suyo se alejo.

_Detestaba que hiciera eso ¿Por qué era tierno un momento y luego la trataba como si ya no le importara? ¿Por qué actuaba así, y decía con toda tranquilidad aquello?_ Gruesas lágrimas se acunaron en sus orbes, realmente eso la enfadaba: puede que suene egoísta, pero ahora lo quería solo para él, _¿Por qué no podía comprender eso?_-

- Por favor Sakura – bufo incomodo, detestaba sus arrebatos de capricho – será solo un momento, ¿no puedes esperar? – agregó, para volver a prestar atención a su lectura – deja de actuar caprichosamente

Aquellas últimas palabras sonaron tan cortantes que no hicieron más que hacer que las lágrimas escaparan al fin y bañaran su rostro de aquel líquido salino… _¿nande?_.... "no eres justo…eres cruel Sasuke-kun" agregó antes de girarse dispuesta a salir rápidamente de aquel lugar… se sentía tan impotente, tan…

Unos brazos la sujetaron fuerte por detrás haciéndola olvidar sus cavilaciones. Entonces, toda la ira, frustración, impotencia desbordaron al fin: se giro y golpeo infantilmente el pecho del moreno que no hizo nada por evitar el "ataque" , golpeo hasta cansarse y luego escondió el rostro en el torso del joven, y se abrazo a él; su llanto se volvió intenso e incontrolable y era ahogado por la tela de la camisa del muchacho… sí, estaba siendo caprichosa , lo sabía; pero era porque sentía que ya no era importante, quería reconfortarse escuchando sus dulces palabras, teniendo un gesto de atención, saber que el priorizaba el "nosotros" antes que "él" …solo quería reafirmar sus sentimientos… tenía miedo, detestaba tener miedo a perderlo.

Acarició sus suaves cabellos y la aprisionó más contra su cuerpo, entendía como debía estar sintiéndose; pero _¿Cómo podría hacerle entender que lo hacía por el bien de los dos? De aquí a un par de años más, podría tener ya un importante puesto en la empresa Matsumoto, ganaría lo suficiente para brindarle todo lo que ella necesitase, lo haría para que pudiesen tener un hogar confortable…no quería no ofrecerle nada….lo hacía por el futuro de los dos_… _¿Por qué siempre la hacía sentir mal?_... apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella, suspiró, y cerró los ojos… ambos debían desahogarse hasta sentirse mejor…

Y para hacerlo, él solo la necesitaba a ella…

(…)

Una muchacha, quien apoyaba el rostro de costado sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, tarareaba aburrida una canción, mientras el joven a su costado, no despegaba la vista del libro que tenía en frente…

- ¿falta mucho Sasuke-kun? – preguntó ella levantando la mirada con pesadez para dirigirla al moreno –

- La interrupción lo sobresaltó, dirigió su negruzca mirada hacia la de ella y respondió – podremos irnos en un momento, solo tengo que acabar este capítulo – la vio formar una mueca infantil de supuesto enfado, un bostezo secundó al acto y por fin la oyó replicar:

- Demo Sasuke-kun, ya paso una hora, tengo sueño y también hambre… y ya no podremos ir al cine tampoco… - bufó

- No tardaré mucho lo prometo – respondió regalándole una sonrisa. Sin embargo, esta última se deformó- en apenas unos segundos- en una mueca de dolor: una aguda punzada en la sien, sumada a un repentino pero intenso dolor de cabeza, eran las causantes de su reacción. Su piel no sentía ya nada y la imagen de la joven frente a él se torno borrosa y sus palabras se tornaron mudas…

- La sobresalto el sonido que hizo el libro al impactar al suelo, lo vio retirarse las gafas con dificultad y hacer una mueca de dolor, la preocupó en sobremanera verlo llevarse las manos a la cabeza y presionarla, intentando menguar el malestar tal vez, se acerco a él preguntándole que ocurría, mas parecía que no podía oírla… las lágrimas retornaron a sus orbes _Estaba estudiando medicina y ¿cómo era posible que no supiese como actuar en una situación como esta? Actúa con serenidad, era como una medico debía ser; _pero ahora, en esta situación, era la más desesperada al verlo así_, no sabía cómo actuar ni que hacer, sus manos se tornaron torpes y solo podía abrazarlo al verlo contraerse del dolor…¿Qué debía hacer? (*)_

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿daijobou?- interrogo con la voz entrecortada y con gotas saladas bañando sus mejillas– onegai…dime que es lo que ocurre… ¿Qué puedo hacer? – seria una opción llamar a la señorita de la biblioteca pero… ellos estaban muy apartados y temía dejarlo solo... las lagrimas eran sus únicas acompañantes

El dolor fue menguando y por fin reconoció la voz que estaba al lado suyo, levanto la mirada y se encontró con los llorosos ojos de la joven…

- Tan pronto recobro su porte sereno y pareció todo volver a estar bien, sintió sus finos brazos enredarse en su cuello – creo que ya deberíamos irnos… onegai Sasuke-kun – le oyó implorarle, y aun sin reponerse del todo, se limitó a asentir_… ¿qué había ocurrido?_ _Quizás solo se debía al cansancio_, tal _vez ella tenía razón_: _ya era suficiente, al menos por hoy._

(…)

Caminaban en silencio, el sujetaba sus frías manos en un intento de abrigarlas, ella solo lo seguía, tenía la mirada perdida y apagada… aun estaba afectada por lo acontecido en la biblioteca

- Lo siento – el ronco sonido que salió de sus labios logro captar su atención; interrogante lo observo – por haberte preocupado esta noche – continuo él entonces – yo…--

- Shh – lo interrumpió – todo está bien…entiendo cuan ocupado debes estar, pero solo quiero que me prometas algo – el asintió a modo de respuesta – prométeme que no te sobre esforzaras, no lo hagas por mi…sino por ti, no quiero que nada malo te pase, yo - sus palabras se volvieron entrecortadas – yo, no sabría que hacer sin ti…

- Con un abrazo protector dio por aceptada la promesa. Ambos sonrieron y continuaron la caminata – por cierto – volvió a hablar él – lamento haber arruinado la cita, ahora es tarde y no podremos ir a ningún lugar

- Iie – responde negando con la cabeza y mientras una leve sonrisa curva sus labios - sé lo que es importante ahora para ti….además – agregó aferrándose a su brazo – estar a tu lado, caminando por las calles, y sin que nadie nos moleste….esta es la mejor cita que podría desear…n.n

(…)

El sonido del picaporte al girar y una puerta chirriar al abrirse, altera el confortable silencio de aquel edificio… acercamos la escena para notar que se trata de la pareja.

Los pasos silenciosos de la joven son los únicos que se escuchan, sus pequeños pies tocan al fin el tatami… tras acomodar los zapatos en una esquina, se gira esperando a su acompañante. Mas el muchacho permanece de pie en la entrada, se acerca a la joven y tras depositar un delicado beso en la mejilla de su novia, agrega:

- O yasumi nasai (1) -

- ¿te vas tan pronto? – pregunta con un deje de tristeza al verlo dispuesto a darse la vuelta e irse – está haciendo frio y puedes pasar la noche aquí – sonrió con picardía – después de todo mañana no hay que ir a clases

- Admitió que la idea le encantaba, pero ella se equivocaba en algo - mañana tengo que reunirme con el señor Matsumoto de nuevo, y tengo que recoger unos informes de la oficina de Kakashi sensei que servirán para mi tesis…

- Argg – exclamo con disgusto – está bien…tu ganas – agrego derrotada - pero ¿no podrías quedarte un poco más conmigo?, está haciendo frio…al menos tomemos una taza de chocolate, prometo no tardar en prepararlo

No podía negarse ante su petición y menos aun cuando le regalaba aquella expresión de niña dulce y suplicante… siempre caía rendido ante ella.

Al igual que ella, dejo los zapatos en una esquina y, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se adentro en aquel hogareño lugar…

- Siéntate en el sofá, ahora vuelvo con el chocolate… - dijo ella, mientras el joven accedía su invitación y sentándose en el sofá, encendió la televisión – no tardaré, lo prometo – agrego para luego depositar un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios de su amado. Acto seguido, abandonó la habitación para adentrarse en la cocina…

- Con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro llevaba la bandeja con dos humeantes tazas de la bebida caliente "no esperaste mucho ¿verd--?" preguntó mientras caminaba, mas cuando llego a la sala, la escena frente a ella la conmovió tanto que hizo que las palabras se ahogaran en sus labios: la televisión seguía encendida, siendo su sonido el arrullo para el muchacho que recostado en el sofá dormía plácidamente. Se acercó en silencio, dejó la bandeja en la mesita de estar y se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura del rostro del moreno a quien apreció con deleite; su respiración pausada y su rostro relajado, parecía un ángel descansando…acomodo con delicadeza uno de los mechones de su cabellos que caían sobre sus parpados, miró el reloj: pronto partiría el último tren que iba a su casa, pero… recordó lo mucho que había estado estudiando estos últimos días y también el incidente de hace unas horas - "sería injusto despertarlo" - pensó

Se levantó entonces y abandono la habitación a la cual retorno minutos después trayendo una cobija en sus brazos. Cubrió el cuerpo de su amado con esta y acercándose a su rostro deposita un delicado beso en su frente. "Descansa Sasuke-kun" susurra a su oído antes de levantarse para retornar a la cocina…

Apago la televisión y se sentó en el sofá de al lado, abrió el libro de medicina que tenía en sus manos y se dispuso a comenzar su lectura… observo al joven de al lado y las imágenes de lo acontecido en la biblioteca retornaron a su mente: de ahora en adelante se preocuparía por ser una mejor estudiante, ya no vacilaría…ya no sería débil

- Yo también me esforzaré Sasuke-kun… – dijo con una sonrisa dedicada al moreno que dormía y que ante sus palabras pareció esbozar una sonrisa tenue; luego enfoco su atención en el libro frente a ella… _estaba dispuesta a ser la mejor_…

* * *

- Entonces Kakashi-sensei me dijo que—el sonido de un celular la interrumpió. La muchacha de cabellos castaños dirigió una mirada de reproche a su acompañante –

_ - ¿Suigetsu?_ – preguntó para sí la segunda joven, al observar en la pantalla del aparato quien era el que llamaba _¿no se supone que están en clases?_... Dirigió una mirada a su amiga– solo será un momento Natsumi-chan…gomen nee – se alejo unos metros de ella y descolgó por fin el aparato – O hayou Suigetsu ¿qué es lo qu—

- ¡no hay tiempo para explicaciones Sakura! – la interrumpió la voz tras el auricular– ¡Sasuke está en el hospital! – palideció en un instante, sus verdes orbes se abrieron sorprendidas y una capa de finas lagrimas acudieron a estas, tan pronto escucho el nombre de aquella persona… _Sasuke-kun_… - el señor Matsumoto me aviso de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, al parecer… - no presto atención a los demás detalles, solo una persona ocupaba ahora todos sus sentidos, recordó el incidente de la semana pasada… no pudo evitar que una extraña presión se acunara en su pecho, sentía dolor, pero también un poco de culpabilidad… _¿Por qué no le prestó más importancia?_ - ¡Sakura contesta! – dio un respingo al oír la voz gritarle por el auricular, un leve sonido dio a entender que prestaba atención - no podre salir del campus hasta la noche; así que sería conveniente que tu vayas a verlo, cuando llegues al hospital pregunta por Shizune-san, ella te dirá todo lo que quieras saber sobre su estado… - ella permaneció en silencio – Sakura, te llame porque creo…no…sé que esto te concierne, es mi amigo y también me preocupa. Pero tú… eres la indicada para apoyarlo en este momento…ve – dicho esto, la voz del muchacho se extinguió al colgar el teléfono…

- ¡Hey! ¡Saaakura! –aun con el celular descolgado se viró para encontrarse con la figura de su compañera quien, un poco irritada por la espera, la llamaba - ¡llegaré tarde al trabajo si no nos apuramos! - bufó

- … - gomen natsumi-san - ¿eh? Fue la respuesta de la aludida, quien observaba extrañada la figura de la joven de cabellos rosas alejarse a paso presuroso – pero tengo algo importante que hacer…matta nee

* * *

- ¿Shizune-san? – pregunto tímidamente a la mujer delante suyo, quien llevaba una bata blanca puesta y unos archivos en la mano derecha. La aludida se giró para atender a la joven que la llamaba –

- Así es – respondió, regalándole una agradable sonrisa a la muchacha – ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- Etto… estoy buscando la habitación de Uchiha Sasuke, me dijeron que preguntara por ust…

- Entonces tú debes ser Haruno Sakura-san ¿verdad? – solo pudo asentir en respuesta, sorprendida por saber que la conocía – me avisaron que vendrías – agregó la médico – sígueme por favor, te llevare a su habitación

- Hai – respondió para luego ir tras su interlocutora.

(…)

Ambas se detuvieron frente a la primera puerta de aquel pasillo

- Aquí es - hablo la mayor, mientras giraba el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Dentro de la blanca habitación, iluminada por los últimos rayos de la tarde, divisó a aquella persona quien ocupaba su mente todo este tiempo. Sin importarle que alguien más estuviese en el cuarto con ella, se acerco a la camilla sobre la cual descansaba su amado. Las lágrimas retornaron a sus orbes al verlo, acaricio con delicadeza su rostro, acomodando unos mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su tez.

- Tranquila– volteó el rostro para prestar atención a la mujer que permanecía de pie en la entrada – está descansando por ahora, no tienes por qué alarmarte.

- ¿q-que es lo que ocurrió? – se atrevió a preguntar entonces, secando sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano

- Sufrió un desmayo por la mañana - Respondió la morena – se debe a la acumulación de stress y cansancio, supongo… Dime - Sakura asintió - ¿ya había presentado algún malestar antes?

- Bajo la mirada y nuevamente recordó lo acontecido hace una semana –hai – susurró –

- Debieron haberlo traído en ese entonces – susurró con un tono preocupado, mas la joven pudo oírla –

- …es… ¿es algo grave?

- Iie - contesto nerviosamente al notar la preocupación de la joven – solo que… - nuevamente su rostro se torno serio - Si fuera solo cansancio estaría bien, pero parece que también lleva varios días sin comer…realmente es eso lo que causo la descompensación… - observo como el semblante de la joven se tornaba aun más triste - pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse – agregó - …podremos darle de alta cuando despierte, pero deberá descansar por lo menos una semana…

- Comprendo… - agregó cabizbaja

- Sakura-san es la novia de Uchiha-san ¿verdad?– levanto la mirada y asintió tímidamente en respuesta – umm…entonces hay dos razones por las que no hay nada de qué preocuparse – agregó con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la salida – cuida bien de Uchiha-san ¿sí?

- Aquellas palabras lograron animarla, tenía razón. Ahora estaba en sus manos cuidarlo – hai – respondió antes de que la puerta se cerrara. _Un momento_…reacciono segundos después… _¿había dicho dos razones?..._

Se apoyó sobre la pared, aun con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. "Tenía razón Tsunade-sama…aquella alumna de la que me habló- un poco insegura y tímida al principio - pero estoy segura que se convertirá en una gran médico… "

* * *

- te aseguro que ya me siento mejor – reclamaba un apuesto moreno que hacia un intento vano por levantarse de la cama – tengo que terminar mi informe, para entregárselo al señor Matsumoto y debo ir a dar los exámenes en la universidad…

- ¡iie! ya te dije que te ordenaron que por lo menos descansaras una semana – replicó la voz de una joven, quien sujetando por el hombro al moreno lo forzaba a permanecer recostado – además…aceptaron que tus exámenes se retrasen una semana y el señor Matsumoto llamo esta mañana para decirme que puedes entregarle el informe cuando te recuperes, "no tienes que esforzarte mas, desde un principio ya fuiste aceptado en la empresa" dijo… ¿no es bueno eso? ¿Por qué insistes en levantarte entonces?

- Demo… -

- Onegai Sasuke-kun – lo interrumpió. Noto su verde mirada apagarse en apenas unos segundos. _Nuevamente la estaba preocupando_… - onegai…

- hmp –no puso más resistencia esta vez y permaneció recostado –

- así está mejor – respondió ella con una sonrisa adornando su blanca tez. Puede ser que él tuviera un aspecto duro y frio que asustaría a cualquiera, pero no podía negar que la bipolaridad de su novia, resultaban –como decirlo – algo escalofriantes – ya regreso, traeré la cena ¿sí? – la observó hasta que su figura se perdió tras la puerta de su habitación.

Suspiró con alivio, cuando la perdió de vista. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? No era molesto, como pudo pensar al principio, pero era extraño. Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo con ella: durante las mañanas ella ya había preparado el desayuno antes de que él despertase, luego de limpiar el departamento se iba a las clases no sin antes dejarle el obento preparado. Regresaba por la tarde y se quedaba con él hasta las 10 de la noche para cuidarlo para luego recién comenzar a estudiar. Durante estos días, ella no había regresado a su departamento y se quedaba a dormir en la sala… era extraño tener a un "intruso" en su casa, pero esta vez lo extraño era que no le incomodaba en absoluto. Al contrario, desde que ella llegó, el ambiente era más acogedor y confortable; era como si…

- perdón por la tardanza, pero no soy buena preparando onigiris, así que me demore un poco preparándolos – levanto el rostro para verla mejor: llevaba el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo con una cinta guinda y llevaba un delantal sobre su ropa. Un rubor imperceptible cubrió sus mejillas, se veía encantadora. Como si… - ¿Sasuke-kun? – la miró a los ojos - ¿estás bien? Pareces un poco…no se…

- no es nada – respondió. Se acomodó sobre la cama y acomodo la bandeja de comida sobre su piernas – itadakimasu – agregó cogiendo los palillos que estaban a un lado y dando el primer bocado a la comida

- tomo asiento en el sillón que estaba a unos pasos - ¿Qué tal esta? – preguntó expectante al muchacho

- debía admitir que Sakura no era tan buena cocinera; sin embargo, notaba algo dulce en cada una de sus comidas, algo que no podría describir, algo… único de Sakura – sabe bien – contestó antes de comer un pedazo mas de onigiri.

- Arigato – contesto ella con una sonrisa

- … -

- … -

- … -

- ¿en qué piensas Sasuke-kun? – intervino al fin rompiendo el incomodo silencio que comenzaba a formarse entre ellos. Lo observo dirigirle su negruzca mirada – no has vuelto a tocar tu plato – justifico

- Noto entonces que tenía sujetos los palillos, suspendidos estos en el aire – en nada – respondió cortante para dar un bocado más al onigiri…

- Umm – agrego no tan convencida

- Todo esto - siente su verde mirada inquisidora posarse sobre el - ¿no te parece….?

- ¿extraño? – tímidamente se atrevió a completar la frase

- No exactamente – respondió – es como si…

- ¿si…?

- como si viviéramos juntos… me imaginaba como seria, y creo que – en parte le apenaba decirlo, y con un susurro apenas audible, completó la frase a la vez que desviaba el rostro unos centímetros - esto es justamente como lo imaginaba

Sus orbes se abrieron sorprendidas ante lo que acababa de escuchar _¿es que acaso Sasuke-kun realmente estaba deseando que vivieran juntos?_... admitía que ella lo había pensado desde que tenía 12 años, mas después de oírlo…y aun sin poder creerlo; era inevitable que una ola de calor recorriera su cuerpo y sus mejillas se tornaran carmines debido al calor que las abrasaba

Rió nerviosamente y se levanto, levanto el brazo derecho para tocar la frente del muchacho quien sin saber el por qué de su actuar la observaba extrañado

- estaba en lo cierto – dijo al fin – tienes un poco de fiebre – retiro su mano de la piel del moreno y, tras depositar un beso sobre sus cabellos; se alejo – deberías descansar ya… te traeré una pastilla en unos minutos -

(…)

El sonido del agua bañar la vajilla era el único ruido que envolvía la cocina en al que una joven, quien era la que lavaba la vajilla, era la única "habitante".

Era obvio que no había regresado con las pastillas, esa había sido una simple excusa.

El color de sus mejillas aun tenía el color carmín desde hacía unos minutos… no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que su 'novio' había dicho; jamás habían conversado sobre planes a futuro, y si bien el podía ser tierno con ella, no creyó que podría imaginar una vida junto a ella y añorar un ambiente familiar a su lado…. ¿y si el solo estaba mintiendo? ¿y si realmente era efecto de la fiebre? …no quería ilusionarse en vano….realmente para ella si era importante, a ella le gustaba todo esto pero…aun dudaba sobre lo que él pensase al respecto…

Un carraspeo proveniente de la entrada de la habitación la hizo desviar su atención hacia este, sus orbes se abrieron sorprendidas al ver de quien se trataba…

- no deberías levantarte Sasuke-kun… - dijo apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho, obligándolo a retroceder y apoyarse sobre la pared

- hm - hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba que lo tratasen como a un invalido – solo venia por un vaso de agua… además… - observándola directamente a los ojos, quizás acusadora pero también burlonamente , agregó – no regresaste con el medicamento…

- sintió arder aun más sus mejillas – ¡ah!...l-lo olvide... – se justificó – regresa a la cama y yo te lo llevare en unos minutos – lo vio asentir con desgano y girarse para abandonar el recinto – ¡ah! Matte Sasuke-kun – él giro el rostro – mañana no llegare hasta la noche, así que preparare tu obento y te lo dejare en el horno ¿sí?

- Hm – asintió nuevamente y abandonó la habitación

Volvio al lavabo para retomar lo que estaba haciendo "después de todo, parecía que el había olvidado su comentario"…

entonces sintió unos fuertes brazos envolverla, sus manos sueltan el plato que sujetaba hacia unos segundos, sus orbes se abren sorprendidas y pesar de saber de quién se trata, su cuerpo se tensa… iba a reprochar algo, mas el roce de sus labios en su cuello la silencia, siente su cabeza descansar en sus hombros… se permite entonces respirar con tranquilidad, cierra los ojos y su cuerpo se relaja permitiéndose embriagarse de las sensaciones que él provoca y del aroma a sándalos que emana su cálido cuerpo al abrazarla…

- Arigato – escucha el susurro en sus oídos

- ¿Nani? … no creía estar segura de lo que había escuchado y si así era…– ¿nande? – se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente. no había nada por lo que agradecerle, al contrario ella era quien debía disculparse por no poder ayudarlo como debería de ser, por no haber podido evitar esto, por… su mirada se torna borrosa y sus jade se empapan por las lagrimas que añorar escapar de estos

- Por todo – siente sus brazos hacer una mayor presión para aferrarla aun mas a su cuerpo - por estar siempre a mi lado y hacer diferente y feliz cada día… - se detuvo entonces y tras un suspiro continuo - gracias por existir…

- Las lagrimas escaparon incontroladamente de sus esmeraldas… las palabras se borraron de su mente sin poder dar una respuesta a tan hermosa declaración… "sé que mereces algo mejor de mi parte y yo" le escucho decir. Se volvió para quedar frente a él, limpiándose las lagrimas y depositando sus finos dedos sobre los labios del moreno respondió – no hay nada que agradecer Sasuke-kun… - y abrazándolo, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho agregó – no merezco nada mas...solo necesito tenerte conmigo

Sujetándola por la barbilla con delicadeza levanto su rostro y limpiando los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas deposito un casto beso en sus labios

- Y por cierto. Hablaba en serio – sus esmeraldas lo observaban confundidos a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa– todo esto es como realmente lo imagine… - capturando sus labios una vez más _"siento que ya somos una familia…"_

**_continuara...._**

(*) : esta escena está basada en los primeros capis de naruto, en el que ella se pone a llorar cuando supuestamente sasuke muere y ella dice "en los exámenes el comportamiento del ninja es no mostrar emociones…pero" y luego se pone a llorar….xD!

(1): "buenas noches" (pero a modo de un "descansa bien" n.n)

diganme...que takl estuvo este capi? les gusto?... se que quizas mis personajes estan muy Occ's pero ya es inevitable k no tengan ese aspecto ( hago todo lo posible para k conserven s escencia pero....) espero k eso no les moleste......

¿creen k merece reviews?....si les gusto o no , si tienen sugerencias, quejas, etc... den clic al botoncito de abajo....(reviews reviews!...)...si no dejan reviews...m pondre a llorar T.T

ah por otro lado...si aki hay algun lector de "pride and prejudice" me disculpo por no avisar que elimine el fic....ya k m informaron k violaba los derechos de autor de Jane Austen ( me disculpo ante todos por mi actitud...aunk realmnte habia hecho algunas modificaciones... d todos modos, espero k eso no sea factor para k no lean mis demas fics....despues de todo asi m ayudan a mejorar n.n)

creo k eso es todo por hoy ( m parexco a bugs bunny al final de capa episodio de looney tunes xD!)....

no les prometo cuando subire el sgte capi, quizas en un mes y medio o n vacaciones de find ciclo

pero les voi dejando un avance ( inner: solo el titulo muajajaja!): **SORPRESA**

**HASTA ENTONCES!** muchos besos de chocolate!

byeee!

y repito: plzzzz! dejen reviewsss!


	13. sorpresa

**o hayouu!**

**despues de meses confinada en mi sombrio cuarto de studio sin horas de suenio y co un montooon de lecturas, trabajos y practicas en la U... x Fin! retorne a FF ! =) (inner: heeyyy! palusos por favor) gracias gracias... pero la verdad s cierto...x fin stoi de vacaciones... y ahroa si decidi retomar las historias k abandone por tanto tiempo**

**realmnte lamento mucho mi desaparicion chicos (as)**

**y bueno...**

**la noticia sk staba con tantas ganas d scribir k aki sta l nuevo capi de ste conjunto de drabbles, fics, etc...sasusaku!**

**no os dire mas y solo espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lpo hice al escribirlo**

**disclaimer ON**

**

* * *

**

**SORPRESA **

Estaba recostada en la amplia cama de aquella lujosa habitación, aunque al parecer ello no parecía importarle, su verde mirada lucia triste y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de aburrimiento y…

El sonido del celular que descansaba a un lado suyo logro sacarla de aquel estado… cogió el aparato y contesto alegremente. Sabia de quien se trataba

- Sasuke-kun! – exclamo tan pronto descolgó el móvil – tardaste mucho en llamar – agrego mientras hacia un tierno puchero que su interlocutor no pudo notar

- Hm – pareció ser la única respuesta al otro lado, pero luego la gruesa voz continuo - tuve que tratar algunos asuntos importantes – se excuso fríamente

- Silencio - _Odiaba que hiciera eso_. A pesar de los años sabía que su actitud fría no cambiaria, ya estaba acostumbrada pero… _¿por qué a veces resultaba tan hiriente?_ Tenía ya 21 años y una carrera exitosa, pero no dejaba de ser una niña pensó, mientras gruesas lagrimas rebeldes se acunaban en sus orbes jade.

- Suspiró - Supuso cual sería la reacción de la muchacha. Tal vez exagero con su comentario – lo siento Sakura – dijo con voz cansina

- Las lágrimas se detuvieron y una sonrisa, que él no pudo notar, iluminaron su rostro " gracias" dijo para sí – soy yo quien los siente – continuó ella – es que… la conferencia es esta tarde y… y… tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien… estoy nerviosa, asustada y – suspiró – aunque pienses que soy infantil… me siento sola

- Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa comprensiva y tierna que solo ella podía inspirar. Tenía razón: era una niña, pero era SU niña - Sakura – suspiró antes de continuar –Se que lo harás bien, no necesitas que yo esté ahí.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero – hizo una pausa – estaba realmente contenta al saber que vendrías conmigo… y luego, cuando te dijeron que tenias aquella reunión del directorio. Puede sonar egoísta y aunque te dije que lo entendía… quiero que estés aquí conmigo – espero alguna respuesta, mas nadie hablo. _Tal vez ¿su comentario lo habría disgustado?_ – ¿Sasuk—

- ¿Recuerdas cuando estuve en Tokio y me dijiste lo mismo mientras estabas en Konoha? – la interrumpió su voz. La escucho responder afirmativamente – entonces hagamos o mismo esta vez…

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos mientras las palabras de su amado describían aquel escenario para ambos – esta vez es un campo de flores – le oyó decir mientras una fragancia sándalo envolvía el lugar – estamos recostado en el césped permitiendo a los rayos del sol cubrir nuestros rostros - y fue entonces que sintió la luz adentrarse en la habitación. Aun con los ojos cerrados giro el rostro a los costados intentando detectar la presencia de alguien_… ¿acaso podría ser que...? _, una brisa fría acaricio su piel estremeciéndola. Un sonido provocado por dicha sensación escapo de sus labios - ¿Qué ocurre? – le escucha preguntarle "n-nada" le responde "solo… tengo frio" agrega ella – entonces – escucho antes de que su voz se cortase y fuera reemplazada por el sonido del teléfono descolgado. Abrió los ojos entonces; un poco ansiosa quizás. Observo a su alrededor: la ventana abierta que permitía la entrada de la fría brisa que ondeaba con delicadeza las cortinas que entreabiertas daban pase a los rayos del astro sol. Su corazón se aceleraba mientras se preguntaba si podía ser cierto… lo buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación, mas no lo halló. _¿Sería tan ilusa de creer encontrarlo allí?_ Nuevamente las lágrimas se acunaron en sus ojos y un deje de tristeza se formaba en su rostro. Una nueva brisa la envolvió provocando el mismo estremecimiento y antes de que decida abrazarse a si en busca de calor, sintió unos fuertes y cálidos brazos envolverla. Cerró los ojos, recostando su cabeza sobre el ancho torso tras de ella y se dejo embriagar por el aroma a sándalos que envolvió la habitación.

- Entonces – le escucho susurrarle al oído – tendré que protegerte de aquella osada brisa acunándote en mis brazos

- Arigato – respondió – demo… ¿no tenias que estar en la reunión del directorio?

Una ligera sonrisa curvo los labios del moreno al ver la mirada de su compañera - ¿recuerdas aquellos asuntos importantes de los que te hable? - espero que asintiera para continuar – pues hice unos arreglo, para ocuparme de aquello que es sumamente importante para mí: Sakura

Esta vez las lagrimas en sus mejillas eran de felicidad y tan pronto escucho estas palabras sus labios reclamaban los del muchacho y aquel beso fue el epilogo de aquella hermosa sorpresa.

**Continuara…**

y bueno...como kedo?

creen k m erece algun comntario?

( inner. si isis sisiiiiiii?)

los esperare ansiosa...

n_n

nos estaremos leyendo pronto

un besoooo


	14. ch 14: mi fortuna

konbanwaaaa!

Tras muucho tiempo me aparezco en este fic que habia dejado casi en el olvido ... gomen gomen...hountoni gomenasai! T_T... pero si leyeron mi nuevo fanfic sabran la razon (inner. estuvimos sin computador desde navidad T_T y luego las clases y examenes y las falta de inspiracion y ahora las practicas preprof... puajjj! ya no hay mucho tiempo para escribirr T_T...) si, muchas cosas pasaron U_u (sueno como mi abuela xD!) pero bueno, aproveche este fin de semana laaaargo (sin clases, ni tareas ni estudio - xk m dio una flojera inmensa hoho - ni trabajo) para poder ofrecerles el último capitulo de este fanfic. espero que en realidad lo disfruten!

discalimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto (pues yo soy una nulidad dibujando... agradezcan que yo no cree a Sasuke, pues de sasuke y sexy tendria nada... aunk al menos seria un manga shojo con el sasusaku como pareja principal...kyaaaa ...ah...una cosa compensa la otra no?)

algunas guias para hacer mas clara la lectura

-palabra- dialogo

- _palabra_ - pensamientos

(...) equivale a "horas o minutos mas tarde" (segun el contexto)

_ : separa escenas

y recuerden: la historia es creada por mero entretenimiento y sin fines - mas que el de entretenerlos no necesariamente "sanamente" - de lucro.

Sin mas los dejo disfrutar del capitulo...

**MI FORTUNA...**

- ….Felicidades Hinata! En realidad aquello es maravilloso!...ya era hora de que Naruto bakka te lo dijera- agrego mientras una risa tímida se escuchaba por el auricular – oh si!...no te preocupes claro que iré a verte mañana…. Tienes que contármelo todo como ¿ya programaron la fecha? ¿Dónde será? ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?... – si tienes razón lo siento hehe hablaremos mañana entonces… ja nee

Descolgó el celular, manteniendo una la gran sonrisa que adornaba su tez.

- Era Hinata – hablo girándose hacia el apuesto joven que descansaba sobre el sofá, observándola – me contó que Naruto le pidió matrimonio esta mañana ¿no es una excelente noticia?

- Su rostro que hasta entonces lucia relajado y con un leve dejo de alegría al observarla se tornó serio tan pronto la joven terminó la frase – hmp – respondió. Hacia un par de meses que ella insistía con el tema – No sigas Sakura – agrego levantándose del sofá y recogiendo el su saco del perchero en dirección a la puerta del apartamento – Es tarde tengo una reunión en la oficina, y tú puedes ir a ver a Hinata – finalizó antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que no está bien? Hacia unos cuantos años dijiste que querías una familia ¿no es así?… hasta unos meses atrás eras tierno conmigo… ¿y ahora me dices que no estamos listos para esto?- reclamaba mientras lanzaba un cojín contra la puerta por la que el desapareció – Sasuke-kun bakkaaaa! - exclamo dejándose caer sobre el mullido sofá, dejando que rebeldes lágrimas de impotencia escaparan de sus verdes ojos.

Se recostó sobre la puerta cerrando los ojos para evitar que los rayos del sol los empañases.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

_¡kusou! ¿Por qué siempre terminaba lastimándola?_

Pero el que insistiera con ese tema... no es que no la amase, _¡claro que lo hacía!_ Y con toda su alma – debía admitir – pero…

Suspiró

Aunque tal vez sonase egoísta, aún tenían mucho por hacer. Estaban comenzando su carrera, ella en el hospital y él con los viajes y el desarrollo de su compañía… además, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, conocían completamente uno al otro, se amaban. _¿Acaso eso no le bastaba? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de firmar un contrato, de hacer un espectáculo ante los demás para simplemente hacer más obvia su relación cuya existencia era conocida ya por todos?_

Una llamada telefónica lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sujetó el aparato y contestó la llamada, alejándose a paso lento del lugar…

* * *

- Sasuke-san – levanto la mirada prestando atención a la muchacha que acababa de entrar – Naruto-san ha venido a verle. ¿le dejo pasar o prefiere que lo espere fuera?

- Acomodo los papeles a un lado y luego enfoco su vista en el reloj de su muñeca "_tsk, lo había olvidado_" – dile que entre – asintió y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir las ordenes de su jefe – y por cierto, ya puedes irte yo me quedare unos minutos más.

- Arigato, Con su permiso –

Guardó los papeles en su portafolio y apago el computador, cuando al puerta se abrió por segunda vez.

- Oi Sasuke-teme, ¿es qué quieres hacer que me enoje en uno de los mejores días de mi vida? Hinata, sus padres, Sakura-chan y los demás ya deberán estar esperándonos desde hacía una hora – gritaba un rubio y apuesto hombre avanzando a zancadas en dirección a su interlocutor – ¿Cómo es posible que llegue tarde a mi propia ceremonia de compromiso ttebayo? – acotó entre lágrimas

- No seas exagerado – respondió con calma, levantándose del escritorio y pasando delante de su amigo, en dirección a la salida – no les sorprenderá en absoluto, sabiendo que el novio es un Dobe

- ¡¿nani? Y de quien crees que es la culpa… T-E-M-E – respondió exaltado y retando la paciencia del hombre que caminaba delante suyo

- Sin girarse y conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo, contesto – yo no fui quien se quedó sin automóvil por estacionarlo donde no debía para comprar un plato de ramen; y justo un día antes de la ceremonia – observó por el rabillo del ojo que su compañero lo seguía avergonzado ante dicha declaración, sabiendo que no obtendría objeción alguna continuó - en lugar de quejarte deberías agradecer mi generosidad por acceder llevarte a casa de tus suegros - agregó deteniéndose frente a un elegante auto gris – sube de una vez si no quieres que nos retrasemos más – abrió la puerta y se adentró en el vehículo – DOBE- agregó formando una media sonrisa que logro enojar al rubio

- Ghyaaaa! Sasukeeee! – el grito hizo eco en el garaje de donde el auto se alejaba

(…)

- Pobre Hinata – comentó, logrando captar la atención de su compañero – mira que aceptar desposarse con un Dobe como tú – continuo sin dejar de mirar la carretera por la que iba

- Hey! – exclamo formando un puchero en el rostro

- Naruto – lo interrumpió antes de que replicase algo; el aludido le prestó atención - ¿Crees que hago mal al no hacer lo que tú? – ladeo el rostro encontrándose con sus azul mirada que al parecer le decía no comprendía la pregunta – ya sabes, me refiero a lo de pedirle matrimonio

- Ah eso! Pues si – respondió sin dudar con tono despreocupado

- Hmp –

- Es que es lo que cualquiera esperaría - habló – llevan tanto tiempo juntos y pues… tu estas tan enamorado de ella... Podría decir que resulta más bien extraño que no le hayas pedido matrimonio hasta ahora

Detuvo el auto estrepitosamente sin importarle el chillido que hicieron las llantas para hacerlo.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –

- Vamos Sasuke, es tan obvio. No encuentro inconvenientes para que no lo hagas. Tienen dinero suficiente, tu compañía crece más cada año y las utilidades aumentan, ambos son profesionales con éxito a pesar de ser tan jóvenes; te conozco y sé que quieres tener una situación más estable y segura para ofrecérsela. Pero ello puede esperar, mientras que ella no lo hará siempre. Sé que te ama demasiado como para abandonarte ahora pero si sigues dejando de lado lo más importante se alejara de ti. Yo sé lo que sientes por ella, pero Sakura es muy insegura y cada vez que actúas fríamente no solo la hieres sino que además la haces dudar de tus sentimientos. Hinata me esperó porque sabe que soy muy torpe para estas cosas, pero ella considera que si no lo haces es porque no la amas o porque tal vez conociste a alguien mejor en el trabajo; sabes que es muy frágil y sensible y no entienda las cosas como tú o yo las vemos. Ella te aceptara con o sin nada. Además no por casarte dejaras de hacer lo que tienes en mente – terminó con un largo suspiro

- Nunca creí que recibiría consejos de un dobe como tú – acotó volviendo a encender el motor y con el rostro sereno - arigato - dijo apenas en un susurro

- Hehe – rio sonrojado por el comentario. Contento en realidad por haber podido ayudar a su compañero – ¡NANI? – rodo los ojos al ver la hora que era – Hinata me matara, vamos acelera Sasuke… ¡¿Cómo permitiste que hablara por tanto tiempo tteba?...

* * *

- Sayonaraa! – se despidió de todos antes de cruzar el portón del hospital. Y entonces su sonrisa se borró al pasar el umbral, habían pasado dos días desde la conversación con Sasuke y él no había vuelto a verla a su departamento. Incluso en casa de los padres de Hinata, apenas si le dirigió la palabra para luego retirarse del lugar una hora después. Descendió lentamente los escalones con la mirada baja. El viento de otoño despeino su cabellos que acomodo sin prisa aprovechando para limpiar una rebelde lagrima que cubría su mejilla

- ¿Cuánto más quieres que espere para que subas al auto de una vez? – se detuvo al oír aquella voz que le resultaba tan familiar. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con la persona que más ansiaba ver en el mundo. Ahí estaba él, reclinado sobre el auto y jugando con las llaves esperando por ella - ya que hoy salí temprano del trabajo vine a recogerte. ¿Te parece bien si vamos a cenar antes de ir a casa? Ya tengo las reservaciones –

- Etto… - _¿a qué venía todo ello? _Pensaba sin evitar sin embargo que el rosa tiñera sus mejillas y se encontrara completamente feliz por al invitación

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No vienes? –pregunto abriendo la puerta del copiloto y al notar que ella permanecia en el mismo lugar

_ - Demo… - _No estoy segura de estar vestida apropiadamente – contestó apenada al notar que el lucia con un elegante gabán y sobre su terno azul mientras ella llevaba puesta un pantalón plomo con un simple suéter rosa

- Luces perfecta – ofreciéndole ayudarla a subir al vehículo – ¿nos vamos?

Aquellas palabras bastaron. Asintió y subió al coche.

Observaba las calles a tras de la ventana sin tener otra cosa que hacer durante el camino. El silencio formado entre ambos no era incomodo así que no había por que romperlo, además… no tenía nada que decir. Sin embargo…

- ¿Sasuke-kun? –

- hm?

- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿ocurrió algo? - _¿Por qué de repente actuaba así?_ Invitándola a salir después de no verla por dos días y _actuando como si nada hubiera pasado_

- Nada en especial – respondió – Solo quiero disculparme por lo que pasó estos últimos días Aunque sé que tal vez con esto no baste…

- Iie – contestó con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, saber que él estaba igual de preocupado que ella era… – es más que suficiente - arigato –susurro antes de volver a enfocar la vista hacia la calle, para evitar que él notase el rubor que la cubría

(…)

- Es un lugar muy lindo y elegante, gracias por invitarme Sasuke-kun – agradeció con una sonrisa al moreno frente a ella –

- Sabía que te gustaría el lugar… ¿disfrutaste la velada?

- Hai – respondió con sinceridad - arigato. Ano sa…

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? –

- Yo… bueno… creo que soy yo quien debe disculparse ahora. Sé que no debí insistir con el tema, pero ¿sabes? Actué así porque estaba un poco celosa de Hinata y tenía miedo de que tu no quisieras nada serio conmigo – las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista, impidiendo notar la mirada comprensiva que le dirigía su pareja – soy una tonta ¿no crees? – cubriéndose con un pañuelo – pero prometo no actuar más así. Sé que consideras que todavía no es tiempo para ello, así que yo esperare cuanto sea necesario, además…. No necesito un anillo o una ceremonia, me basta con tenerte junto a mí para ser feliz – agregó sonriendo nuevamente

- ¡Sakura! Sobre eso –

- Disculpen al interrupción – dijo el mozo quien ponía una botella de champaña y sendas copas sobre la mesa – y esto es para ustedes – agregó depositando un pequeño plato frente cada uno – cortesía de la casa – señalo haciendo una reverencia para luego alejarse

- ¡Oh grandioso, galletas de la fortuna! - dijo alegremente al observar su plato – siempre quise abrir una cuando era pequeña pero mama detestaba la cultura China – señalo

- Pero ahora ella no está aquí ... ¿no piensas abrirla? –

Asintió, tomó una y la partió por la mitad esperando hallar el mensaje dentro de esta, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al notar que no había nada dentro de ella – _"que suerte la mía"_ se dijo para si con sarcasmo – mientras colocaba los trozos de la misma en el plato… notando a su acompañante observarla con una sonrisa en el rostro… y fue cuando el sonido de algo caer sobre el plato desvió su atención.

Sus jades se abrieron sorprendidos al notar la brillante joya sobre la bandeja, cubrió su rostro con las manos y parpadeaba incesantemente intentando evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. "_kami! Aquello era…_"

- Tardé mucho en notar lo afortunado que era contigo – comenzó él, sujetando la joya con la mano derecha y con la izquierda aprisionando la mano de la joven – y más aún en descubrir que no debería dejarte ir – y comenzando a deslizar el aro sobre la piel de la muchacha agrego – sé que no siempre actué de la manera que esperabas… pero desde hoy prometo hacer las cosas de la manera correcta - Sakura – ante el llamado ella levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de él - ¿te casarías conmigo?

Sin poder contener las lágrimas estas bañaron su rostro, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y una hermosa y amplia sonrisa adorno su tez

- Creí – murmuró - creí que… que no lo dirías…que yo…. – interrumpió la frase y sin importarle más nada, se levantó de su lugar lanzándose en los brazos de su amado – ¡sí! ¡sí Sasuke-kun! ... nada me haría más feliz… – terminó su frase apoderándose de los labios del hombre que amó y amaría toda su vida

(…)

- Ne ne Sasuke-kun… - bajo el rostro para encontrarse con la inquisidora mirada de la muchacha que lo sujetaba pro el brazo mientras se dirigían al auto - por cierto ¿que decía tu galleta?

- Miró de frente…cerro los ojos y con tono calmado respondió – no importa… no necesito una galleta para decirme que… – detuvo su caminata, y tras besar con ternura sus labios susurró – **mi única fortuna eres TU – **_la tendría a su lado para siempre, de ahora en adelante solo se preocuparía por protegerla, amarla y jamás dejarla ir. Porque ella era su vida, su única razón de ser y existir, solamente por ella y para ella. Y con ello bastaba… no necesitaba más para ser feliz_

********** FIN*********

y hasta aqui queda la historia.

les dire que en realidad tengo en mente un par de capitulos mas, (pero daran un giro tristito y dramaticoa la historia); pero con el ritmo que tengo se me ahra casi imposible continuarla. asi que no quiero esperanzarlos demasiado. talvez algun dia suba dichos capis como un extra o epilogo. =)

pero eso si, sasusaku keda para ratoooo...

tengo algunas nuevas tramas en mente, algunas ya con uno o 2 capis avanzados - que quiero avanzarlas un poco mas para poder ofrecercelas en periodos de tiempo mas seguidos. (pero este ya es otro tema...xD!...)

Espero en realidad haber satisfecho sus espectativas con esta historia y no me keda mas que agradecerles a todas (os) por seguir cada capitulo y dejar sus maravillosos reviews que hicieron posible continuar esta historia. Gracias y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

por cierto.. no olviden dejar sus reviews...son muy importantes para permitirme mejorar como escritora..

sayonaraaaa! =)


End file.
